Halo
by VampireQueenAkasha
Summary: Post D3. Tyrael would not be the last angel to experience mortality. Imperius is tested in the same manner and must earn his place back in Heaven when he comes to know of the "pain of humanity". - May be ImperiusXOC. M for reasons. -
1. The Fall

**Halo**

**Author's Note**: I have no idea why I decided to write this. LOL. Most of the ideas here are because of the roleplaying games I had with my cousin about how Imperius would handle mortality. This was the end result. It takes place after Reaper of Souls as Tyrael will be mortal here as well. I don't know where this may go, really. But there's some maturity to be had here. Maybe where you're thinking. Maybe not.

_"Sometimes it takes a good fall to really know where you stand."_

- Hayley Williams

_"In the moment when I truly understand my enemy, understand him well enough to defeat him, then in that very moment I also love him. I think it's impossible to really understand somebody, what they want, what they believe, and not love them the way they love themselves. And then, in that very moment when I love them... I destroy them."_

- Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game

**By: VampireQueenAkasha**

~O~

**The Fall**

The taste of earth was the first sensation.

The second was...touch.

Imperius never had to understand these feelings. But why would he know them now? And how had he come to understand them?

The touch he felt was of the rain that fell from the skies of Sanctuary.

Imperius rose, faced with the remains of a farmhouse.

Something felt wrong.

His body... He had physical form...like a...mortal?

Imperius stared down at his hands. What came to him was a very human emotion. An emotion he could not have possibly felt in many lifetimes since being brought into existence.

Confusion.

Imperius found his helmet lying in a puddle nearby and when he bent down to retrieve it, a human farmer approached him. He was holding a lantern and shielding himself from the rain with a cloak.

"My Lord!" the man exclaimed. "What in Akarat's name happened?"

Imperius turned to the mortal, his voice seething. "LOWER your tone with me, mortal!" he bellowed, unable to fathom the insanity in this mortal man. "You know who you speak to!"

The human squinted at him in shock. "Do I speak to the Aspect of Valor Himself?!"

"YES!" Imperius spat, "Are you blind, fool? I am Imperius, the Aspect of Valor! And I demand to know why my helmet was - AHHHH!"

Imperius had caught a glimpse of himself in the reflective surface of his helmet and actually screamed, staggering back so fast, he fell in a most ungraceful manner.

The farmer was so frightened, he actually ran from him, leaving Imperius alone in the rain. The archangel slowly made his way to his helmet - which he had dropped in his alarm - and picked it up, studying the stranger looking back at him from the reflection of it.

Suddenly, he felt...ill.

What was ill? Imperius had never felt physically weakened like this. His legs gave out and he collapsed again, roaring to the heavens above.

O

Auriel had been deeply troubled by this decision.

"Are you certain of this?"

Ithereal drifted silently across his realm. "The Scroll of Fate has decreed it." he said. "Imperius has been judged for his violent deeds. He will soon come to understand."

"He will not know so easily..." Auriel replied, her wings flickering with doubt - it was unlike her to doubt in such a way. "Imperius has his share of faults as we all, but he is firm in his belief that humans are not worth the time nor the effort."

"Talus'ar has seen a glimmer of light," Ithereal replied, "This is unusual for one of our own to be tested. All possibilities have turned to this moment in time."

"Do you see him returning?"

"Yes... But not for a time."

O

Lyndon laughed as he was thrown from the bar. Tyrael had very little to offer in the ways of enthusiasm as far as his companion did. They had just been thrown from a tavern after he had flirted with the barkeep's wife. Why was he happy?

"You see, my friend," Lyndon told him, taking a quick drink from a mead container he'd pilfered, "I told you he'd throw the first punch."

Tyrael frowned at him. "You enjoy this humiliation?"

"Of course not, I'm not a sadist." Lyndon laughed. He spotted something and grinned, offering his mug of mead to Tyrael. "Hold this for a moment, would you?"

"You are not attempting another trick, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Are you lying right now?"

Lyndon grinned and thrust his arms out, backing from the angel. "Of course I am!"

Tyrael sighed heavily. These humans had so much good in them, but he failed to understand why Lyndon preferred to do mischievous deeds.

O

Imperius wasn't sure how long he wandered.

He could see the sight of a well nearby and though he resisted, the sick feeling of thirst was far too unbearable to bear. So he rushed to it and sank his head deep into the water. His actions startled a young child nearby, who fled with a terrified scream.

None of these feelings made sense to him. Imperius wondered what everything was and how Tyrael had dealt with mortality. Why he had willingly chosen such a fate was still beyond the Archangel of Valor. And why this had happened to him without just cause was another question he would soon discover.

"Hey!"

The angel heard the shout and lifted his head from the water. A dark-skinned human was approaching him, wielding a pitchfork in her hands. The child who had fled hid behind her.

"That's MY well you have your head in!" she snapped.

"Aunt Thalia, I think that's the Aspect of Valor..." the child whispered.

The woman-Thalia-looked down at her in shock before regarding Imperius warily. The angel retrieved his weapon from where he had dropped it and menacingly approached.

"You _will _watched your tone, woman!" he hissed, "And you will not brazenly think to threaten me with such a puny-"

He suddenly doubled over in pain.

Thalia pulled the child closer behind her. Imperius snarled with effort.

"Why is this mortal form so weak?!" he spat, "I am not..."

He suddenly passed out.

Thalia glanced down at the child briefly. She warily poked Imperius' shoulder, reluctant to do anything further. When he shifted a little, the two backed away before rushing to their farmhouse.

O

"How long has he been out there?"

Thalia's mother-Hadar-watched the window and she could see Imperius lying in the muddy ground, his face partially submerged in a puddle.

"I don't know." Thalia said, still on edge. "I don't know why the Aspect of Valor is here. I don't know why he is mortal. I only know that he frightened Maya."

Hadar squinted and rose, gathering a tarp from a chair. "Well, we can't have him dying on the farm." she replied, "I'll take him to the barn and he can sleep with the chickens for a little while. At least until we figure out what has happened to him."

"Mother, no!" Thalia exclaimed, "The angels attempted to kill us!"

"As I recall, that was the Aspect of Wisdom who attempted it," Hadar said, opening the door. "Now let's try and show that humanity can be above that."

Thalia watched as her mother walked over to the limp form of Imperius and took his arm. She attempted to lift him, but with much difficulty. Thalia sighed and walked out, helping her mother by lifting the angel's legs. They dragged him to the barn and rolled him into the piles of hay.

"Why is he so heavy?" Thalia grunted.

Hadar exhaled and cracked her back. "We can leave him here." she said. "I'll bring food for him in the morning."

Thalia looked worried. "We can't let him stay!" she insisted. "He'll throttle us in our sleep!"

Hadar looked around before gesturing for her to follow. "We'll hide his weapon, then." she said.

"Oh, joy. I've always wondered if an angel could kill me with his bare hands."

"Stop it. Now let's get some sleep. We can worry about it in the morning."

Thalia didn't seem so sure.

O

_Imperius let out a bellow of triumph, slaughtering every demon who dared cross his path. Gore soaked his armor, drenching him, giving him the appearance of a golden, primordial God. _

_He saw Diablo's visage across the battlefield, that grinning skull reflecting nothing but malice. _

_Imperius had nothing to fear, but Diablo knew all there was to fear, even in the smallest increments. _

_Then, Imperius was impaled through the chest._

_Diablo was there now, in his face, grinning widely._

_(Do you fear them seeing you as you are?)_

_Diablo had asked such a question once before, but Imperius had no necessity for fear. He was the Aspect of Valor itself. What did he need to fear?_

_He looked down and realized he was bleeding black blood. His armor cracked and split and jagged spines shot from his body. His blank visage morphed into a terrible, flaming skull and when he screamed, Diablo's laughter emerged from him._

Imperius awoke with a fierce gasp.

Sun beamed down onto his face from the cracks in the wood. He jerked back, letting out a groan.

Dream? When did he dream?

Angels did not dream, as they did not need sleep. There had been moments of rest that all of them came to experience - much like a meditative state, but never sleep.

Then, he realized Solarion was missing.

Imperius was alert now, immediately digging through the useless piles of hay to find it. Under normal circumstances, he could simply call for his weapon.

He attempted it, but nothing happened.

Frustration sounded in his snarls as he tried again and again, but Solarion would not come at his command.

Then, he began to remember the human woman.

She must have taken it. The humans were thieves as well as abominations.

Imperius staggered to his feet, feeling a weakness in the limbs he was forced to endure. He left the barn in a fury, spotting the house not too far away. The humans would indeed explain themselves. While they were all deserving of death, Imperius was above slaughtering a simple farm girl and her weak family. He was a warrior, not a petty murderer.

Hadar exited the house. When she saw the angel, she seemed cautious.

"I see the Aspect of Valor has finally woken," she murmured, "I was just going to check on you myself."

Imperius hissed at her. His golden eyes flared. "Where is my weapon?" he demanded. "Why have you taken it? It belongs to ME!"

"I'm rather curious as to why you can't simply conjure it," Hadar said, evenly.

Imperius looked abashed, but only for a moment. "That is my concern!" he spat, "Now return my weapon to me, or I will simply bring down this house with my own two hands and find it myself!"

"You could, I imagine. I do not deny the might of Valor is true and strong." Hadar shrugged. "But that was when you were not mortal. I could offer you aid if you are willing to listen."

"What could YOU offer an angel of the High Heavens?"

"Don't think entirely less of us, Imperius. We have aided Tyrael in his fight. We could very easily aid you. Just...spare my house and family from your wrath and learn a little for yourself."

Imperius did not reply.

"Come. I'll fix you some food and we can talk."

Auriel and Ithereal observed the sight from the High Heavens in a portal and were stunned when Imperius actually followed her into the house.


	2. Among Abominations

~O~

**Among Abominations**

Imperius had to experience what "sweat" was.

He hated that even more.

Being able to smell and taste such a thing was even worse. To his understanding, the humans in his company commented on it and suggested he bathe. But how was he supposed to do such a thing? Surely they meant to show him. After all, the human named "Hadar" seemed willing to do so.

When he suggested it, Thalia blushed.

"Why do you blush like a childish maiden?" Imperius snapped.

Hadar chuckled. "I'll show you what you need to do," she told him, "There's a pool out back and I can heat up some water. Soap is hard to come by, but I have enough to spare."

Imperius hated this.

He hated it more than he hated the demons of the Burning Hells, and to him, that was a mighty change in itself. The human Hadar still refused to tell him where his weapon was, but she promised she would once he was cleaned up and fed properly.

"Human promises carry as much weight as the word of the Lords of Hell." he snapped.

Hadar carried a pot on a pole and hook. She ignored his sneer.

"Now then, take off your armor." she said.

He hesitated.

"Now, now, dear." she laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. I've seen a share of them in my day."

He wasn't embarrassed.

Being exposed was something of a different concept to him. He was vulnerable now, especially without his armor. And even more, without his weapon.

"Humans expose themselves?" he groused. "That's surely suicidal."

"Dear, we have to do things the hard way," Hadar reminded him, "It's not as easy when you're one of us, is it? Perhaps you do not feel up to the task?"

The challenge was there and Imperius clearly read it. He scowled, his golden eyes narrowing. What an impudent old fool she was to speak to him in such a way.

But he hated the thought of appearing weak before their species, so he began to disrobe.

It was a challenge. Most of his armor had been destroyed from his fall, but it still didn't make it any easier for him. When he would shine his armor and change it, he could do so upon command. But this was done all on his own, and it was difficult.

Hadar observed him with wide eyes.

The raw muscle beneath his armor was certainly worth staring at, along with the bruises left where his wings used to be. When his helmet was removed, she noticed he had no hair. The very same as Tyrael had been when she had met the angel in Westmarch with her family.

She showed him the way to scrub and helped by cleaning the harder places to reach on his back. She just laughed with amusement.

"Washing a muscular fellow like you is a young lady's dream," she joked.

Imperius rolled his eyes. "Spare me your lecherous comments."

"It was a joke, Imperius. Humans do that."

"I don't like jokes."

Hadar sighed gently. "I understand," she said, "Some are worse than others."

Once he was cleaned, he stepped out of the pool and that was when Thalia had chosen to step outside. Her eyes widened and she stood there, face blood-red as he regarded her curtly.

"Thalia, dear," Hadar said, "Did you send for him?"

Thalia glanced down briefly, still frozen there in shock.

"What are you staring at, human?" Imperius snapped.

Thalia ran back into the house and Hadar howled with laughter.

O

Tyrael was shocked when he received the news.

Lorath Nahr seemed perplexed as well when he sent for him.

"I have to go to him," Tyrael told him. "I must see this for myself."

Lyndon seemed a little concerned about this. But he called for two horses and mounted one. Tyrael mounted the other and started ahead. Lyndon followed alongside him.

"Are you sure this is wise?" he asked.

"If Imperius has become mortal, I must know," Tyrael told him.

Lyndon frowned. "But didn't you say the two of you...eh...went your separate ways?"

"Yes. But he is still my brother. And if he is in the company of others, I fear for them more." Tyrael said, worry lighting his features. "And I must know how and why he's come to be mortal."

"True. I suppose...it would be terrible of us to just ignore the problem until it goes away..."

O

Auriel donned a human disguise as she paid Imperius a visit to the farm.

He sat alone outside, observing her disguise with dismay; she chose long, fair white hair and humble, brown robes that wrapped around her. But her eyes had the brightest, blue color that most mortals did not possess.

"Imperius..." she said.

"Auriel," he acknowledged, "I see you've come to sneer at my condition."

Her mortal features fell with sadness. "I did not, my brother." she told him. "I came to explain why you have fallen as a mortal. Ithereal has seen this in the Scroll of Fate."

"Has he done this himself?!"

"No. Your blood-thirst has altered the course of your fate," Auriel explained, "You cannot return to heaven unless you change the fabric of time itself. And to do that, you must learn to love and understand the human world."

Imperius snarled. "I will NOT!"

Auriel sighed through her nostrils. "Then you will never return."

"You have seen them!" Imperius insisted, gesturing behind him. "What is there to love and understand?! Tyrael protected them, and look at what has become of him!"

"Tyrael shed his wings willingly, so in time, he will die a mortal's death." Auriel continued, "But you must earn your status back. Your actions against nature have disrupted its natural flow. So you must make it right as only you can. Do this and you will return home."

Imperius let out a snarl of frustration and hate.

"It's impossible!" he spat.

She smiled now. "I have seen humans willing to help. Lay down your pride and see what they can offer you." She turned and a portal opened before her. Without looking back, she stepped through it and disappeared, leaving the Archangel of Valor alone.

Imperius pondered this. What could humans offer him? They were nothing more than flawed half-breed of angel and demon. They gave into their baser natures eventually. What made the farm people any different from others?

He watched the young child Maya wander out to the stables to feed the cows. Such a small thing performing a rather difficult task.

Maya grunted, carrying a bucket of slops. When Imperius' shadow loomed over her, she let out a small yelp and dropped it, but he caught the bucket with one, easy hand.

"Child, where are your parents?" he demanded, in a gruff tone.

"Inside." Maya said, meekly.

"Tell them that their services are necessary for my return to heaven. Nothing more." he snapped. "Go now, while I still have the patience to speak with you."

Maya didn't hesitate. She quickly raced into the house.

Imperius snorted and dumped the slop into the bin with disgust. The cows eagerly gobbled it up without hesitation and he snorted down at them.

"Filthy creatures." he hissed.

Some time later, Tyrael and Lyndon arrived at the farm and were greeted by Hadar. She smiled when she saw the mortal angel dismount.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

Tyrael nodded. "You were among the few survivors of Westmarch." he replied. His features fell somewhat. "It's a shame there were so few..."

"I am grateful for your sacrifices." Hadar continued. "Come inside. Imperius is here. We can talk later when you've discussed what you need to with him."

"Thank you."

Hadar stepped aside to allow him entry. She gave Lyndon a look and allowed him as well. She stopped Tyrael from going too far.

"You will want to speak of it, you know..." she told him.

Tyrael's eyes narrowed and his lips tightened. He would not talk of what plagued him now.

O

Imperius and Tyrael spoke alone outside.

"Auriel says I must learn to appreciate the human world," Imperius said, with an edge to his voice. "How foolish that my actions have been called into question!"

Tyrael sighed. "I knew something could come out of this. I just had no idea that this was the end result."

"Hmph, fate sees itself fit to judge me." Imperius snapped, seething. "When I return to heaven, Ithereal will find himself on the opposing end of my spear for this!"

"It is not his doing." Tyrael scolded, glaring at him now. "Are you so obtuse you cannot see that there are those willing to help you?"

"And who said I needed helping?!"

Tyrael did not seem willing to argue with him any further. "Whether or not you like it, you have been judged." he said, "So I suggest you find a way to return to heaven's doors by listening to whatever these humans have to say. Hear their teachings and find some manner of humility."

"They are broken. Flawed. Abominations!" Imperius spat, stamping out each word with hate. "What more is there to learn from them?"

Tyrael sighed, nodding his head in agreement. "Yes, that is true. They are flawed." he agreed, "Some of them are cruel, relentless to do wicked. But others try down another path. To do good and to prove themselves above their demonic nature."

Imperius didn't reply to that.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but I have seen them from the side of good." Tyrael said, "Just hear and understand what these people are willing to show you."

With that, he walked back into the farmhouse, leaving Imperius alone.


	3. Mortal Strife

~O~

**Mortal Strife**

Imperius nearly collided with Thalia in the hallways of the house.

She looked annoyed.

"I'm getting my niece ready for bed." she told him, with an edge to it. "You're welcome to find my mother if you have business with us."

Imperius snorted. "You always speak so arrogantly for an animal." he sneered. "Are you brave to face me in such a way or just foolish?"

"And I wonder if angels possess the ability for common decency, or is that something you lack up in your shiny citadel as well as humility?"

"I'm looking for your mother. She has my weapon. I will not debate with you, woman. Stand aside."

Thalia winced when he pushed her roughly a little and glared after him.

Imperius made his way through the halls to find Hadar and could barely make out the sounds of weeping. The familiar voice that carried them shocked the angel and he turned his head somewhat around the corner.

Tyrael was kneeling before Hadar, his upper body buried in her lap. He was weeping while she soothingly rubbed his head, listening to him silently. The look she gave him was nothing short of gentle, encouraging and warm, that it stunned him.

"You know you were not at fault for it." Hadar said, gently. "It was Adria's doing."

Tyrael continued weeping.

_The mortal angel charged through the portal that Leah had ripped open._

_"Leah!" he shouted._

_He found himself in a world he had once called home, but he could not find where his possessed friend had gone. He searched the wide, glittering halls. _

_"Leah! Answer me!" _

_He came to a clearing where corpses of angels lay around him. Horrified by the slaughter of his own, he found Leah a few feet away, bound in holy chain. He rushed to her side and noticed that tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_"Leah! Is it you?" he asked._

_She nodded and he immediately cut the chains, sending them falling uselessly to the floor. Leah's sorrowful expression changed immediately and she gave him a disappointed, sarcastic look. It was entirely different from her normal grimaces._

_It was Diablo._

_"Truly, the mighty Archangel of Justice fell for that." came the sneer, "I have fought you for lifetimes on the battlefield and all it takes to fool you is one mortal tear? I'm disappointed."_

_Before Tyrael knew it, Leah raised one hand and a powerful blast knocked him clear off of his feet. He stumbled across the floors and watched Leah advance menacingly._

_"Leah, please!" he pleaded, "If you're still in there, I know it will be hard, but you can fight him!"_

_Leah paused in her stroll, staring at him with a near skeletal grin. "Do you believe a little girl could hope to stop me when your legions could not? She was made to be my shell and so she will lie dead, stinking in the void."_

_Leah drew out a knife and brought it to her cheek. "Is that what you fear, Tyrael? Do you fear witnessing the result of your failures? How Leah would hate you...never forgive you... Or is it more on this poor little soul dying a hundred deaths?"_

_Grinning, Leah began to cut into her own cheek. Blood gushed from the wound._

_"Stop!" Tyrael shouted, crumbling at the sight._

_Leah did stop and laughed; a cold, cruel sound. "You truly do care for humanity, don't you?" She knelt down to him, those terrible, bloodshot eyes reflecting nothing but wickedness. Her next words hissed out so cruelly, it sent a mortal shiver down the angel's back."Good. Then you can watch them die!"_

Hadar closed her eyes.

Tyrael had shown her the confrontation and it had devastated him more than he led the Nephilim to believe. In truth, it was a terrible sight to witness, especially when it was a close friend.

"Leah would know it's not your fault, Tyrael." Hadar told him.

Tyrael lifted his head, his face streaked with tears. It was unbecoming and he felt so ashamed. But being mortal meant holding in such a heavy burden of despair and guilt. It was difficult to carry in this form.

"Is this what happens?" he asked. "Is this what being mortal means?"

Hadar was quiet for a while.

"Yes..." she said, sadly.

O

Imperius found Tyrael later, sitting by the fire, staring straight ahead. His face was still soaked in tears and his eyes were bloodshot.

"It's unusual to see you weep in such a way." he said.

Tyrael didn't respond.

"Why?" Imperius asked. "Why weep for such an insignificant life?"

Tyrael sighed, weary. "Don't speak of Leah in such a way." he ordered, though his voice lacked conviction. He sounded...truly tired. "At least show some semblance of control for once."

Imperius would have shouted at him to have respect, but Tyrael had no strength to even give him a valid reason to do so. His brother...seeing him in such a way was actually a sad sight. It also angered him internally. For now, he was among the mortals as well.

"Let's be truthful, Imperius. We are frightening to them." Tyrael said, giving his brother a look, "Lifetimes have passed and we still haven't changed. But see them? They have the power we never could. And now, I have the choice. I see no reason not to see them in a better light."

"But they..."

"They?" Tyrael stared at him. "Us? What differences do you really see, Imperius? Look hard. Really look at them and tell me how we are any better?"

Imperius made a sound of dismay. "Do you know what I see, Tyrael? I see my brother weakening. Weakening from what the poison of mortality offers."

Tyrael smiled sadly. "Maybe..."

O

The following morning, Thalia struggled to roll a bale of hay and Tyrael came to her aid. Lyndon was talking with Hadar in the distance and Maya was playing with a dog.

"Thank you, Tyrael," Thalia said. "Sometimes I forget how heavy these are."

"You're welcome. Where did you want this?"

"Just on the barrack there."

"Ah. I see."

As he helped her roll the hay bale, Tyrael looked at her and decided to talk about her family a little.

"Are you from Westmarch?" he asked.

"No. My father was from the western civilizations. My mother was from Caldeum. My father visited there once and fell in love with the city," Thalia said, smiling. "He married my mother, a noblewoman and my sister and I were born shortly afterwards."

"I see." Tyrael mused.

"My grandfather wasn't happy about the mixing of races," Thalia said, her smile disappearing, "So he disowned my father. My mother - Hadar - tried to get them back together, but it never worked. When my father died, my grandfather soon followed."

Tyrael looked over his shoulder, to Maya. "Your niece. What became of her mother?"

"She died too. The same as they did."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Would it help if you did?"

"No. Just...don't talk about it anymore."

"Forgive me." Tyrael said, "It must be a sensitive subject to bring up. I did not mean to offend."

Thalia sighed, smiling somewhat. "It's all right. You weren't to have known."

The two looked over toward Imperius, who was in the middle of arguing with Hadar now. Though he was doing most of the yelling while she just calmly responded to each accusation he threw at her.

"I am amazed at the patience your mother possesses." Tyrael said.

Thalia nodded her head, though she seemed thoughtful. "It's all she can afford to have these days..."

O

As the days went by, Thalia and Hadar educated Imperius on the life of a mortal.

One day, Thalia demonstrated the way to catch fish in the stream. She stabbed the water a few times with a two-pronged spear and managed to retrieve a fish on the end.

Imperius gave it a try, but constantly missed, much to his chagrin. Hadar was laughing and could see he was getting frustrated, so she stepped in. She showed him a trick that involved leading the fish into a net so that they could be retrieved.

Imperius realized that he took his angel abilities far more for granted than previously believed. If he needed something, he could fly for it.

However, when he had to climb a tree for a bundle of bananas, he was scratched in the face several times by tree branches and pecked by birds.

Thalia laughed until he dropped the bundle directly onto her head.

Later, Hadar was touching up the scratches on Imperius' face and Thalia was being healed by Eirena, who had paid a visit to see Valor in mortal form.

"Honestly," Hadar sighed, dabbing a cut on Imperius' cheek, "I thought Maya was supposed to be the child here."

Maya giggled a little.

"It is strange." Eirena said, looking toward Imperius curiously. "I did not expect to see Valor in mortal form."

Tyrael looked up at her. "It was a test, issued by Fate."

Lyndon smiled at her. "Fate can be quite amusing. It's probably best-"

"Fate can be both cruel and bothersome." Imperius interrupted, with a snort. "A matter that I will see rectified when I return to heaven."

Lyndon gave him a look. "As I was saying...before I was tyrannically interrupted..." he quipped. He looked at Hadar. "It's probably best if we return to Westmarch. Demons could catch wind of this little event."

Everyone stared at him.

"PLEASE do not tell me I'm the only one who thought about that." Lyndon groaned. "Oh, you're serious. Truly did you believe that even renegades wouldn't try to bring down the Mighty Righteous Glory over here?"

Eirena looked troubled. "We should remain and protect them. Until Imperius could return to his angel form."

"Well Gods, they only have a short lifespan as it is." Lyndon joked.

When Imperius glared murderously at him, he shut himself up.

"I do not require protection." he snapped.

"We're talking about the humans, Imperius." Tyrael said. "If they mean to offer you aid-"

Thalia spoke up now, wincing at the pain in her head. "If demons are going to knock down our doors, I say you take your angel friend with you." she spat.

"Thalia..." Hadar argued.

"No, mother!" Thalia interrupted. "Do you remember what happened in Westmarch? Do you remember the demons when they came? AND the angels? We do not want to become involved in this again! Send him on his way!"

Hadar frowned intensely. "I'm not doing that."

"Why? What good will it do us?"

The others watched the argument between them in silence.

"It will help someone else. That is our family code, if you remember!" Hadar insisted.

"AND LOOK WHAT FATHER'S CODE GOT HIM!" Thalia roared, her voice nearly breaking.

"He died saving them from demons!"

Thalia scowled. "I want us to live! I want Maya to see passed the age of twelve!"

"They can offer us aid."

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT THIS FOR US!"

Hadar spoke sternly, severely. "Thalia, need I remind you that we owe Tyrael and the heroes a debt." she told her. "Without them, we could have been killed."

Thalia's eyes widened.

"I won't bring it up. I know how it makes you feel." Hadar said, evenly now, "But I did lose my daughter and my son in law. I won't live with that fear my entire life."

Thalia scowled at her in disbelief before storming away.

Imperius watched her go with a scowl of his own before it relaxed. Whatever plagued the human was surely enough to make her despise his kind and all demons.

"So..." Lyndon said, awkwardly. "What now?"

Hadar smiled wearily. "I'll show you where you can sleep tonight."


	4. Manipulated Living

~O~

**Manipulated Living**

Thalia and Maya walked through the marshes with Imperius alongside them.

"I am rather annoyed by the fact that I had to travel to the market with you," he snapped, "Why must I be dragged to your menial locations purely for your own fears?"

Thalia glared at him. "It wasn't my idea. I would have taken Tyrael if he hadn't had more important matters to deal with in Westmarch."

"Your niece would have been better suited with them then."

"She's twelve!"

"Old enough to learn to fight on her own!"

Maya smiled. "I can fight!"

Imperius watched as she punched the air a few times before getting herself dizzy and falling flat on her bottom. He rolled his eyes with a disgusted sound.

"Obviously..." he muttered.

Thalia helped her niece stand and they continued forward.

"If all you're going to do is insult us every chance you get, maybe you should just stay quiet." she muttered.

They realized Imperius wasn't following them and looked back. The angel was slowly sinking into the ground and struggled to get himself out. Thalia gasped and bent down beside the pool.

"Imperius! Hold still!" she cried, "If you keep moving, you'll sink faster!"

Imperius held two hands in the air, quickly jerking them up higher when he sank a little further. He grit his teeth, glaring at her.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" he snapped.

Thalia looked over at Maya. "Get a stick or something!" she insisted. When Maya quickly grabbed a sturdy stick, she smiled her approval.

"Good job, honey!" she said.

The two held it out to Imperius and he grabbed it. They struggled to pull him from the quicksand, but the branch snapped and sent them flying backwards. Imperius sank further and he let out a furious stream of curses. He had nearly sank to his chest.

"Do something better than this!" he bellowed.

Thalia looked around anxiously and found a length of vine hanging from one of the trees. She threw it to Imperius and he struggled for it.

"Wrap it around you!" Thalia ordered.

Imperius refused to die from some stinking quick sand, so he wrapped the vine around his wrist several times. Thalia wrapped the other end of the vine around a branch and worked to pull him out.

"Gods damn it!" Thalia uttered in frustration. She bent down and took Imperius' hand, struggling to pull him out, but her heels slipped and she fell partially forward, her face smacking into his chest armor and drawing blood from her now busted lip.

"Hold on!" she hissed, "I've got you!"

Maya stood behind them, her eyes widening in fear.

A Boggit was making its way through the trees, attracted to the sounds of conflict. Four more joined and Maya let out a frightened scream. Thalia looked over her shoulder and saw it. She screamed too.

"What?" Imperius shouted, "What is it?"

He saw the shapes of the Boggits making their way toward them. They saw the condition of the helpless woman and were now flanked by two Bogans. The creatures chattered with excitement.

"Maya!" Thalia shrieked. "Run! Run and don't look back!"

Imperius scowled furiously. "No, don't run, child!" he ordered. "You fight them!"

Maya was confused and Thalia glared down at him. "Don't you tell her what she should be doing! They'll kill her!"

"Listen to me, Maya," Imperius told the child, "They're Boggits. Do you know what that means? They're not intelligent. At all. Use whatever you can as a weapon and follow my instructions. Do you understand?"

Maya whimpered with fright, but nodded. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just do as I say. You're bigger than they are. Use that to your advantage."

Maya spotted a piece of wood and picked it up. She held it to her face, frightened. Imperius nodded his approval, forgetting his own predicament for the moment.

A Boggit jumped on Thalia's back and she shrieked, but Maya swung the branch, cracking it along the side of its head. It squealed and tumbled across the ground.

"Left swing!" Imperius commanded, when a Boggit charged for the girl.

Maya swung to her left and cracked the Boggit aside. It yelped and tumbled into another.

"Right duck!" Imperius shouted.

Maya ducked to the right, just as a Bogan was lunging with its claws. And that was how it happened - Imperius issued the commands and Maya obeyed, fighting in a way she never knew possible. Thalia merely watched this over her shoulder, stunned.

The creatures rushed away, uttering weak chirps and squeaks. Maya beamed with delight.

"I did it!" she cried. "Aunt Thalia, did you see me?!"

Thalia sighed, unable to process what had happened. "Yes."

"Now get us out." Imperius told the young girl.

O

Maya had been so excited for her actions, she told Hadar about it. The older woman was initially horrified, but when she learned that Imperius had educated her, she was thrilled. Imperius assured that it was for his own ends, but Hadar continued to insist otherwise.

While they sat down to eat, Maya looked at Imperius inquisitively.

"Can you show me how to fight some more?" she asked.

Imperius started answering, but Thalia interrupted.

"No. There will not be any of that!" she snapped.

Imperius gave her a look. "Did you not wish to avoid dying by demons? She will know and fight for her life. Such is the way of all things."

"I said, no. I want her to live!"

"And cowering like a rodent in your hovel is the way to do that?"

"NO ONE asked for your opinion on how we choose to live!"

Imperius leaned forward, speaking severely. "There is nothing worse than a human who fears for her own wretched life that she would so boldly drag others down with her!" he hissed, "If they choose to fight instead of cower, who are you to stop them?"

Thalia didn't have an answer.

"Stop fighting, both of you." Hadar scolded. "This is why angels and humans can never hope to reach any common ground."

"He has no right to decide how my family should be raised!"

"You are her aunt. Not her mother." Imperius sneered.

"I'm as good as any!"

Hadar scowled impatiently. "I said, enough." she ordered. "Honestly, can we just have a nice meal tonight? Lyndon was kind enough to bring us this food."

"Did you have to pay him?" Thalia quipped.

Hadar gave her a look. "The point is we have food that surpasses our expectations. We have more than we normally ever would. That's good enough for me."

"I take it you're a poor family?" Imperius questioned.

Hadar made a pained face, glancing at her daughter. Thalia looked uncomfortable and Maya glanced down. Imperius couldn't believe what he witnessed. They had little to nothing and still offered him what they themselves needed? This was completely unusual.

_Those who have so little give more, it seems_... he pondered.

O

Thalia watched as Imperius trained with Maya that early morning.

Maya had wanted to do so, and Thalia had little argument to offer, especially considering everyone thought of it as a good idea.

Imperius had given the girl a spear of her own and after Hadar had returned his weapon to him, he demonstrated a proper stance. Maya attempted to mimic it, but her handling was off. Imperius bent down and straightened her arms a bit to assist.

He thrust his spear forward and Maya did the same.

She grinned, delighted.

Imperius moved and she moved in the same manner, mimicking every twist and gesture he performed. Thalia sighed heavily.

Maybe it was good that Maya understood how to fight.

She turned, just as Imperius and Maya entered the farmhouse. "Aunt Thalia, did you see me?" Maya exclaimed, "Imperius was teaching me and I was doing really good!"

Imperius nodded his approval. "You learn well for a human."

Thalia shook her head and took Maya's spear. "We're going to the market. We need to sell some of our produce today and the money will help us repair the roof." she told them.

"You must sell your own food you make to repair your home?" Imperius found the notion ridiculous. "It is no wonder you are without."

Thalia sighed and had little argument. "That's an unfortunate part of mortal life."

Eirena and Kormac entered the house.

"We have herded the cows to the fields," Eirena told the other woman.

Thalia smiled, appreciative. "I don't know how to thank all of you for your help." she said, "I wish we had more to offer, but..."

"Do not think on it." Eirena assured her. "We are happy to help those who need us."

Kormac winced with disgust and seemed to struggle by shaking something from his shoe.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia asked.

Kormac looked embarrassed and Eirena giggled a little.

"He has...misstepped in the fields," she said.

Maya couldn't help but giggle.

O

Westmarch had opened their marketplace early that morning and Imperius - much to his irritation - aided Thalia and Hadar in setting up their stand.

Surely this manner of assistance was what Auriel meant. Surely all he had to do was help them for a little while and then he could be done with this ridiculous act of Fate. If that was all that he had to do, perhaps he could stand to tolerate them for a little while longer.

"I have no taste at all..." Thalia muttered.

"Which part of that sentence is supposed to shock me, mortal?" Imperius quipped, glancing ahead.

Thalia sighed impatiently. "I was regarding my fruit." she snapped. "The customers have stated how bitter it is, but I don't taste it."

Lyndon happened to be walking by and his eyes widened at her words.

Maya was drawing something beside her and Thalia leaned down to get a look.

"What are you making, honey?" she asked.

Maya smiled with pride and held up the picture. "I drew Imperius." she said, showing the angel the drawing. She had drawn him as an angel, slaying many cartoon-representations of demons. "Look. He's got his wings and halo back!"

Imperius murmured, glancing sidelong to see it.

"That's rather thoughtful." Thalia replied.

Maya sighed. "I'm not that good, though." she said, studying her drawing.

"You're just fine to me, sweetie." Thalia kissed the top of her head.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Come on, aunt Thalia..."

The side's of Imperius' cheeks jerked a little, as if he wanted to smile, but changed his mind. Hadar had seen the change in him, though. She smiled a little.

"All right then," Lyndon said, standing beside Hadar and Imperius. "What are we doing today?"

"Selling fruit." Imperius replied, dryly.

Lyndon smiled. "I see. Well, perhaps we should get their attention, wouldn't you say, big boy?"

Imperius curled his lip. "I am not a boy."

"It's a joke. Come on now, will you lighten up?" Lyndon insisted. "Come, let me show you how it's done!"

He took an apple and gestured to a few passing individuals.

"Come get your fresh fruit!" he declared, in a loud voice for all to hear, "Don't settle for less! Maggots in your old produce? Come and get them maggot-free here at Thalia's stand!"

A few people came by and purchased a few fruits. Thalia smiled and thanked them for their patronage. Lyndon tossed the apple to Imperius.

"Give it a try, big guy." he pressed. "Unless you lack the courage of your convictions."

Imperius glared at him and snorted gruffly before he straightened and gestured to a passing human.

"You there!" he barked. "Buy this fruit!"

The human quickly rushed away, frightened. Imperius attempted this tactic several times until Lyndon sighed, taking the apple from him.

"No, no, no." he chided, drawing laughter from the people behind him. "Not like that. You have to be nice."

Imperius scoffed. "You must be joking."

"No, I'm serious. Try complimenting them."

Imperius let out a bark of disbelief. "No. I'm not doing that."

"Then, my friend..." Lyndon announced, "You must do what I do when I want something done." He grinned and leaned forward. "Try...weaseling."

Imperius stared at him blankly.

"What?" he finally said.

"Here, I'll show you!" Lyndon gestured to a woman and approached her.

"My dear," he said, putting in the charm. "It seems as if my friends have come across a terrible misfortune. We don't have enough money for the little one's treatment." He looked around briefly before whispering to her. "She's gravely ill, I'm afraid."

The woman looked horrified. "Oh! Not the child!"

"Afraid so." Lyndon told her.

"How much! I'll pay whatever you need!"

Imperius watched in disbelief as the woman purchased all the fruit from the stand. He could not believe that humans could willingly do such things to one another.

"I may be mortal, but I WILL NOT lie like you miserable animals!" he spat.

Before Lyndon knew it, the woman who had been moved by his "tale" slapped him.


	5. Opened Wounds

~O~

**Opened Wounds**

Eirena, Kormac and Lyndon were called back to Westmarch with Tyrael that evening.

Imperius had enlightened Maya of tales of his battles.

She sat by the fireplace, enraptured by his gestures and his stories. "I bet you're probably the strongest angel in all of heaven!"

Imperius smiled a little. "I most assuredly am."

"So why are you mortal?"

"I don't know that yet."

"Did you do something bad?"

"I don't believe so."

"If you did, why not say your sorry?"

"You do not apologize for something you did not do."

Outside, Thalia was tying the stable doors shut when she heard the faint sound of branches snapping. Inside the farmhouse, Imperius looked over his shoulder, sensing something wrong.

"Imperius?" Maya said, curiously, "What is it?"

"Wait here with your grandmother." he ordered.

He retrieved his spear and ventured outside. Hadar glanced down at Maya with concern.

When Imperius walked toward the barn, he could make out the sounds of struggle and a frightened cry. He made his way faster around the barn and found Thalia pinned to the walls by two men. She struggled and slapped at them. When they saw Imperius, their eyes widened.

He studied their haggard clothing and fragile armor on their shoulders for a moment before an arrow streaked through the air and embedded itself into a soft spot in his shoulder.

"AH!" The angel shrieked out in fury, turning as several more humans made their way out of the clearing.

"The angel is here!" one of them cried. "It's true, it is Valor!"

"Valor, eh?" Imperius assumed it was the man who spoke, pinning Thalia who was surely their leader in this assault. "Of course."

Imperius looked over his shoulder as two more renegades dragged Maya and Hadar outside. Maya struggled and kicked to be free. One of them was wielding a crossbow.

"I lost my family to the attack from one of your own in Westmarch." the leader proclaimed. "What's to say you wouldn't have tried the same thing?"

Thalia squirmed with effort. "That was the Aspect of Wisdom who fell from grace!" she insisted. "It wasn't him! Stop this!"

The leader turned to her, scowling. "How can you defend that monstrosity?" he demanded, gesturing to Imperius. "Look how he bleeds! How does it feel, Valor? How does it feel when you're the one bleeding like the rest of us? HUH?"

Imperius felt pain in his shoulder, but he stood, aiming his spear at the man.

"Assaulting a woman who can surely offer no defense?" he spat, "Pathetic! A true warrior would face me! You think yourself strong, so stand against me, mortal!"

The leader smirked. "No. In this, you would surely kill me. That's not a part of the plan."

Imperius watched as several crossbows were aimed at him.

"Maybe...we could kill the bitch, old hag and brat while we're at it?" he added, "After all, there isn't much point in having any witnesses, is there?"

Thalia shook her head, shrieking. "Don't you touch them!" she shouted, "They didn't choose to keep Imperius here, I did! Let them go!"

Imperius stared at her in shock.

"Hah!" the leader laughed. "Well isn't this just a funny little situation we've found ourselves in. You know what? I'm on a schedule. Kill them all."

The crossbows fired arrows and Imperius charged with a roar.

He was struck several times in the back, but managed to cut down those who stood in his path. Thalia kicked the leader in between the legs and he shouted in pain.

"Bitch!" he spat.

It became chaos.

Imperius cut down the humans, snarling with effort. Blood gushed from his forehead, but it did not impede his fighting prowess. Hadar managed to get her hands on a crossbow and aimed it at the man who had held her.

Just as Imperius turned, Maya was being held by the leader of the renegades with a knife at her throat. Thalia's eyes widened in fright.

"Maya!" she cried.

The leader snarled, his nostrils soaked with blood. "I didn't want it to come to this, but it will end!" he spat. "The angels will have killed us all! Do you not see?"

"Let her go, filth!" Imperius commanded.

The leader smirked at him. "No. I'm taking her with me. If you follow, I'll slice her to pieces."

Maya started crying.

"No!" Hadar aimed her crossbow at him.

"No..." Imperius told her. He yanked his weapon that remained embedded in a man's chest. His voice dropped lower, to that cold, dark place it had gone only once before. "He's mine."

The leader's eyes widened when Imperius slowly began to advance; the angel's face was gone of all anger and now only murder remained.

"I-I mean it!" the leader cried, his resolve bleeding. "I'll kill her!"

Imperius continued advancing and the man released Maya. He held out two hands and Imperius immediately ran him through with his spear.

The man screamed as the angel charged, pinning him to a tree. Maya rushed into Thalia's arms.

The scream from the man continued, even as Imperius shoved the spear deeper into his flesh. The angel snarled with effort and continued stabbing him again and again, spraying blood across his face and armor. He wanted to rend this human to pieces and stain the very corners of Creation with his blood.

No. He wanted to go further than even that. He wanted to rip the very soul from his filthy flesh and tear it to pieces inch, by inch.

And he didn't even know why.

Thalia could only watch silently, shielding Maya's eyes as the angel continued to stab the man, even after he was long dead.

O

Imperius' arrow wounds were properly tended to and Thalia calmly assured him she would clean his armor of the blood before Maya saw it. She sat with him by the fire, cleaning the wounds from his back.

"The others will be here," Thalia told him. "Eirena can fully recover your wounds. This should hold you off until they get here."

She felt a slight shake in the angel in front of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Imperius' lips were tight, his eyes still flaring with hate. The urge to slaughter ran rampant through his blood. The incident just reminded him once more why humans needed to be extinguished.

"I don't understand what we did..." Thalia sighed.

Imperius glanced back at her partially. "What?"

"Nothing."

She wanted to tell how she felt. Anyone, really. Whoever would hear her. Gods, even this obtuse angel. But she couldn't. She didn't want to go back to that dark place.

"Those worms..." Imperius hissed, clenching his fists. "My only regret is that mortals die so quickly! How dare they command me! How dare they assume the right! And the child! Only a truly evil creature deserving of death would use a child to barter for his own life!"

Thalia closed her eyes. Her heart still fluttered from the incident.

"And you!" Imperius whirled on her, startling the woman. "You did NOTHING! You stood and watched!"

Thalia glared at him now. "Did you think I didn't want to? There isn't a day that goes by that I don't want to do every single despicable, evil thing that was done to my family!"

Imperius searched her eyes for something.

"You don't speak of the humans..." he said, evenly.

Thalia looked away, shame in her voice. "But I know that if I did succumb to those evil yearnings. If I became the very thing they hunted... the very evil, death-worshipping piece of shit... I wouldn't be able to go back."

Imperius was silent, contemplating this.

"So think of us as you will," Thalia continued, bitterly, "As is within your right."

Curiosity was not a natural trait for an angel to possess, but as a mortal, Imperius felt its unusual glimmer pass through his being.

"So I see you harbor some resentment regarding the destruction of Westmarch." he said. "Yet you spoke on my behalf against your assailants. Why is that?"

_Just say it. Get it off your chest._

Thalia closed her eyes and gazed into the fire. "Something was in my sister's house. I could hear it shuffling about and, I think I knew what it was..."

_Thalia rushed through the streets with her mother. All around them, the sounds of screams could be heard. _

_"Nessa!" Thalia shouted._

_They stopped at a house and Thalia could hear the sounds of screaming, followed by a sensation of cold that passed; it was chilling. Even the flames billowing from the windows offered no warmth._

_"We need to get inside!" Thalia cried. "Nessa! Maya!"_

_They rushed into the house, searching for their family. A massive hound had its face buried in a bloodied corpse, large, sharp teeth sawing through the flesh. When it lifted its head, Thalia watched in horror. _

_The corpse was Maya's father. He reached out, eyes wide and distant with agony. _

_Tears filled Thalia's eyes. "NO!" she screamed._

_She charged for the creature, leaping onto its back. It screeched and thrashed, struggling to throw the woman from it as she drew a knife from her belt. Thalia began to stab it in the face over and over, sending black blood spewing from its wounds._

_She continued tearing into its flesh with no manner of skill, but only the wild, animal obsession to kill. _

_The hound screeched once more before finally collapsing, its body splitting to pieces in a burst of blue light. Thalia took only a moment to catch her breath before kneeling to the man._

_He was still alive._

_"S-Stairs..." he gagged, blood gushing from his mouth. "T-They're...u-up-stairs!"_

_Hadar's eyes filled with tears. _

_The man's body seized before finally going still. _

"I ran upstairs and found my sister, pinned beneath debris..." Thalia continued, tears in her eyes, "I did not know how long she had been there. Maya was trying to pull her out."

_Nessa's eyes fluttered weakly. She squirmed, but the debris had crushed her legs._

_"You...You have to run! Take Maya!" she gasped. "She'll come back!"_

_Thalia winced in agony, struggling to lift the beam that had fallen on her sister. "I can't! Maya needs you! I need you to help me!"_

_"Thalia, my legs are broken! If you somehow get me out of here, I can't walk!"_

_Thalia's hands were sliced by the wood, but she seemed frantic to get her sister out. Hadar was trying as well, but being older meant she possessed no greater strength as her daughter did. _

_Nessa looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened._

"I saw it then. A Death Maiden. Servant of Malthael."

_"Mama!" Maya cried, tear-stricken._

_The shadow of the angel loomed over them and they saw the glint of the scythe, the blue flames of the twisted, fallen forms of Malthael's servant. That black, hooded visage looked down at the humans, pitiless even without features to identify._

_"Go!" Nessa shouted. _

_Maya frantically tried to hold onto her mother. _

_"I can't!" Thalia cried back._

_Nessa was frantic. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" she screamed. "I want Maya to live! Get her out of here now!"_

_The Death Maiden raised her scythe over her head._

_"NO!" Thalia shrieked. "NO! STOP!"_

_The blade came down, slicing through Nessa's body. It took only moments before she transformed into a living, rotting corpse. _

_Thalia, Maya and Hadar backed away, frozen in horror. Thalia could feel her world swaying, her vision blurring as she watched her sister's corpse climb from the rubble, groaning hungrily for their flesh. She couldn't hear Maya's crying, Hadar's cries to run..._

"The Nephilim came through. I watched them rend the Death Maiden to pieces," Thalia seemed as if she had forgotten Imperius was there. "Soon enough, we met Tyrael, who led us to safety."

_Thalia was pushed into a seat by a set of larger, gauntleted hands. _

_Tyrael tried to speak to her, but he sounded so far away. In fact, all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. Hadar appeared in her line of vision, trying to get her to snap out of it. But Thalia couldn't hear her. She could hear no one. _

_Lyndon appeared as well, mouthing "is she all right?" before Thalia passed out._

Imperius had been silent.

"So what do you want to hear from me, angel?" Thalia asked, her voice shaking. "I'm an abomination? I'm too weak to do anything? I wasn't strong enough to save my sister? I just stood there while a Death Maiden ripped her soul from her body? Is that what you want to hear?"

She suddenly covered her face with two hands and started crying softly into them.

Imperius uttered a grunt of dismay. He did not understand her despair.

"Stop your sniveling." he snapped. "It was a Death Maiden!"

Thalia stopped crying long enough to stare at him strangely. "W-What?"

"Do you think that you could have stood your own against one of Malthael's Elite Forces?" Imperius said this as if she should have known that, "You are a simple mortal, not at all like the Nephilim. Even if you would have tried, she would have cut you down in seconds. And perhaps even your niece. They do not discriminate age or birthright. All were abominations to them."

Was that his way of comforting her? Thalia wanted to believe that. She furrowed her brow, confused by his words a little.

She stared down at her own hands and Imperius saw the scars there, adding further validity to her story.

"I...need to check on Maya." Thalia said, rising.

Imperius watched her go and let out a sigh.

He hoped aiding these humans would return him to heaven soon. He didn't like how peculiar they were making him feel.

Maya awoke in the middle of the night, dragging her blanket behind her.

She wandered to the room where Imperius slept by the fireplace, holding his spear close to his chest. Maya draped her blanket over him before choosing to lie down on the fur rug by his side.

Imperius' eyes opened slightly and he glanced down at the girl sleeping beside him.

"Thank you..." Maya whispered, sleepily.

Imperius stared down at her, too drained physically to really bother. So he simply rested his head in his arm and allowed the mortal to sleep.

It wasn't long before the dog joined.


	6. The Faintest Whisper

~O~

**The Faintest Whisper**

"I think a bow is more your weapon."

Of course, Lyndon would say that, but once Thalia had held one, she found it was more than suitable to her hands than a sword or a spear.

Imperius stood beside her, gesturing to the makeshift targets in the distance.

"Now, take aim," he instructed, "Inhale slowly."

Thalia did as he said, but her arms were shaking and Imperius noticed it. He frowned at the sight before staring down at her impatiently.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Thalia struggled to focus and ended up firing the arrow far from the intended target. It veered off course and struck a bird's nest, sending the animals scattering to the skies. Maya shook her head sadly.

Tyrael and the others watched the sight from afar.

"You were intent to learn," Imperius said, annoyance in his voice, "What are you doing?"

Thalia gave a frustrated snort. "I don't know. Maybe I just can't do it."

"Considering my audience, I'm going to make this very quick and very simple." Imperius said. "Your weapon is here. Your target is there. Now shoot!"

Lyndon shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she would be better with a dagger?"

Thalia pointed the arrow at him and he held out two hands.

"Don't toy with me, thief." she threatened.

Imperius thought of something as he stared down at her scarred hands. Perhaps she needed another tactic to motivate her.

"I believe the problem is that you are trying to hold in your anger," he said, "Don't hold it in. Use that anger you feel. Take every inch of that rage and send it back to your enemies. Let them understand the true nature of righteous fury and tremble before it!"

His words seemed to work because Thalia grinned and felt herself energized in a manner she never did before. She took aim and fired another arrow.

It found its target.

Thalia lowered her bow with a laugh of disbelief. She was also delighted.

"Oh Gods, did you see that, mother?" she cried, yelling over to Hadar. "I shot an arrow without hurting anyone!"

Hadar nodded and waved. "I saw! Very good, dear!" Then, she quipped softly at the corner of her mouth. "It's about time..."

Imperius found her joy a little foolish. "Yes, yes, yes," he said, "You did well for your fifth try. Now we should see how well you do with swords."

"I'm not that good. We tried before."

"Yes. But that was when you did not apply your anger properly." Imperius told her. "Now let's try. Pick up a weapon and face me."

Thalia blinked once and retrieved a sword from a wagon beside them; Lyndon had brought all the necessary weapons they would need for training. He constantly assured them they were not stolen, of course, but some of them suspected otherwise.

Imperius raised his spear. "Find a stance." he ordered.

Thalia shifted her heels awkwardly.

"All right. Now attack me."

She looked stunned.

"Did I waver between breaths, human?" Imperius quipped. "I said, ATTACK ME!"

Thalia lunged, swinging the sword, but Imperius smacked it out of her hands with his spear and seized her wrists tightly with the other. She kicked and squirmed, but his grip held strong.

"That was foolish." he snapped, "Will you face your enemies with the grace of a dismembered animal? If so, you would surely be killed in a moment's notice!"

He tossed her roughly aside and retrieved the sword that he had struck. He held it out to her handle first. "Now, try it again."

While they continued to train, Tyrael decided to talk with Hadar about a particular subject that had been bothering him for a little while.

"Thalia says you were a noblewoman of Caldeum." he said.

Hadar smiled, nodding. "I was."

"How did you come to meet her father?"

"I was a young woman who lived in wealth," Hadar began. Her smile disappeared and she let out a sigh. "I had everything a young girl could want; riches, jewelry, exotic pets. All was given to me at the tip of a hat."

Tyrael studied her as she said this.

"So long as I sat silent..." Hadar continued, "Did not speak unless spoken to... Did not argue. Or laugh. Or smile... Or...well, did anything."

Tyrael's features were of pity now.

"One day, I ventured into the market. It was my last day as a free woman before I would be betrothed to another nobleman; a fellow wealthy man of great blood. Or so I had heard."

_Hadar made her way through the market, where she received wary looks from the poor around her. She spotted a man in the crowd, selling miniature jeweled animals. He caught her gaze and smiled, waving. Hadar waved a little, perplexed by his behavior._

"I don't know what it was exactly, but his sense of humor and spirit drew me to him."

"What was his name?" Tyrael asked.

Hadar smiled, savoring the memory of the man she had loved. "Faolan Roy. He was an unusual man when we had first met."

_Faolan pretended as if he had horns by holding up two daggers to his head. Hadar covered her mouth with one hand and giggled a little._

_Later, they spoke alone by a fountain._

_"You are an unusual man, Faolan Roy." Hadar said. _

_Faolan smiled at her. "You probably aren't used to many of those types, I imagine."_

_"No. I'm not."_

"Faolan allowed me to open up and be who I truly was. And I never knew who that was until I met him. The man I loved."

_Hadar and Faolan crept into a secret room. Hadar commented that she used it when she needed to avoid her father and his sycophants. _

_"This is a lovely room." Faolan said. "What sort of things do you do here?"_

_Hadar smiled a little. "Things. Well...such things a lady should not discuss with a man. At least, one who is not her betrothed."_

_Faolan smirked, and the look drew a blush from her. _

"Faolan certainly had a way with words." Hadar smiled and her features reddened a little. "I suppose he knew how to use them efficiently."

_A kiss across her bare shoulder let the noblewoman shudder. _

_His pale flesh caressing the olive-toned skin beneath. _

_The rough, farmer's hands cupping that smooth perfect bottom beneath her dress. _

_Hadar's soft moans of pleasure when he would slowly rock into her, claiming her on the fur rugs beside the fire. The stubble along his chin tickled her own when his mouth would fiercely claim her. _

"Father learned of us sooner than expected. All the wealth I had ever known was taken from me and I was cast out of his family. Faolan brought me to live with him. This farm you see before you. He had nothing to offer me but his love. That was enough for me."

Tyrael thought about her words. "So if you could go back... Would you make the same choice knowing its outcome?"

"Yes."

Her immediate answer surprised him.

"That is what love is for our kind, Tyrael," Hadar explained, watching Thalia and Imperius continue training, "It is about sacrificing what you had to be with that one person. It's about seeing yourself in a different light. It's about understanding. But most of all, it's about loving someone despite every flaw and every mess they might make."

Tyrael looked rather moved by those words. "I see..."

"I made a few of them." Hadar added, grinning sheepishly.

O

The following morning, Imperius had been called to speak with Thalia alone.

He was partially curious by this odd request, but nonetheless, indulged. He found her at the chosen meeting spot; far outside from the borders of their farm near a stream of water. She seemed a bit uneasy about being alone with him, but Imperius didn't note that.

"This is strange for me," Thalia said, "I've had to work up a bit of courage to speak to you in such a way."

Imperius wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Yet, here you are."

She glanced at him warily. "Yes, here I am..."

Imperius glanced down and noticed she carried a small book in her hand. In the few days passing, he noticed that she had begun to carry it around with her.

"So what is it you need to speak that you could not do so around the others?" he questioned.

"It's about you, actually."

"Me?"

Thalia grimaced a little. "Well, it..." She struggled with her words and turned. "Oh Gods, this is foolishness. I don't even know where to begin."

Imperius sighed impatiently. "Get on with it while I'm still in a charitable mood, woman."

Thalia wavered a little. "Well, perhaps I..." she attempted again. "Maybe I was thinking that..."

Imperius was losing his patience and scoffed. He rolled his shoulders before his eyes fell on the book in her hands. He attempted to deflect the uncomfortable feeling in the air and snatched it from her arms.

"What is this stupid thing you carry with you?" he snapped. He opened the book and furrowed his brows. "I see the skill of art is in you as well..."

He walked to a stone and sat down, frowning thoughtfully as he studied the pages in front of him. Each page was of a sketch from life around them. Some of them were of people, others of animals. While he was never one for art or images, her skill was quite impressive for a human.

Imperius glanced at her and she shyly looked away.

"These are...rather good, I suppose." he murmured.

Thalia shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her hands together. "Maya doesn't know about them." she said. "When she started to draw...you... Well, I guess I got a little creative too."

Imperius turned a page and found an image of himself sitting by the fire, sleeping in one of the chairs. He glanced at her and she laughed, embarrassed.

"Maya's birthday is in a few more days. With the limited gold we have, I thought I could sell them to get her something nice. I suppose I wanted another opinion from someone I know wouldn't say anything to her. Someone who would be pretty honest."

Imperius continued staring at the drawing of him she had made. "I see."

"So...do you think someone might buy them in Westmarch?"

"Perhaps. Your abilities are quite impressive for a human."

Thalia laughed a little. "Do you think so?"

"Angels do not lie."

Thalia stood up. "If you could, maybe you can distract Maya and the others while I venture to Westmarch." she suggested. "I'll see if I can sell some. Make a little extra money for her."

Imperius was still studying the drawings. "I suppose if I must..."

"Thank you. I'll see if I can make it worth your while if I have a little extra left."

"Don't be foolish. There is nothing this mortal world can offer me."

"You never know until you try."

Imperius watched as she mounted her horse. Thalia gave him a smile. "Thank you again," she said.

With that, she galloped away.

O

Thalia was quite pleased with what she had managed to earn.

The art she created for her customers had actually brought more treasure than she had anticipated. It was enough to get her a better spear for Maya as well as some new clothes for her birthday. She was also able to get Imperius a little something; a cloak that had been made with fine wool, so to keep warm. It wasn't much, but she had to figure it was better than nothing on those cold nights he slept on the floor.

There was a faint cracking sound, like the snapping of a branch that halted her.

The horse stirred restlessly and Thalia gripped its reins. "Easy, girl..." she soothed. "Take it easy. It's just the wildlife. Stay calm."

Then, she heard it.

A faint hiss, like the chattering sounds of the dead from Westmarch...

Something whistled through the air and she turned, just as a spike impaled itself through her leg. She screamed in agony and her horse bucked, throwing her to the ground. It raced away in terror and left her lying there, bleeding and in the worst pain imaginable.

Thalia whimpered, clutching at the leg with a massive barb sticking from it. She moaned and cried in pain, struggling to stop the flow of blood.

Another hiss and she looked up. A massive, beastly form made its way through the trees toward her. Thalia's eyes widened and she uttered several, soft gasps of fear, sliding away, despite how useless it was.

A demon.

Its eyes were red, mouth filled with smoke. It had a long, grizzled muzzle and several dangerous spines covering its body. Thick, muscular arms supported an equally massive frame and it had a long, whip-like tail swinging behind it. Those jaws parted with another hiss.

_"Where is the angel?" _it rasped.

Thalia wanted to cover her ears. The voice was terrible.

_"The angel..." _the demon repeated. _"Where is Valor?"_

"Up here!"

The two looked up and Imperius was crouched on a hillside. He snarled and dove down, his spear slicing against the demon's thick sides.

The creature staggered back with an unholy shriek and Imperius stood in front of Thalia, his spear leveled at the demon should it be foolish to try again.

It did try.

Imperius raised his spear when the demon's claws came down. Though mortal, his strength still surpassed that of any human and he was capable of keeping the demon's strength back.

_"Valor...We will slaughter you as you have done so many of us." _the demon promised.

Imperius glowered up at the demon and roared with fury. He swung his spear, cutting through the demon's jaw, tearing flesh and bone. Thalia watched, weakened from the blood loss as Imperius fought the demon without so much as getting a single scratch.

When the demon lunged, Imperius shoved his spear into its mouth and unleashed a blast of fire that seared the creature's insides. Its flesh bubbled and melted; soon, the entire demon became nothing more than a pile of smoking ash and flesh.

Thalia shuddered and Imperius bent down, retrieving a cloth from her bag she had around her shoulder. He stared down at it and then at her.

Thalia grinned weakly. "A g-gift for you." she said.

Imperius did not respond and simply used it to stop the flow of blood. Once they were out of the forest, they would take care of the barb in her leg.

He decided she was no use trying to walk, so he simply scooped her up in his arms.

Thalia was shocked by this action.

Suddenly, the pain in her leg didn't feel quite as intense now.


	7. Ani Ohevet

~O~

**Ani Ohevet**

Hadar almost screamed when she saw Thalia's condition.

Eirena and the others had been there waiting for her return when Imperius made his way through the pathway, carrying Thalia in his arms.

"Set her down onto the table." Eirena instructed, gesturing to the kitchen table.

Imperius did as she said and Thalia was laid down. Tyrael used a cloak to support her head and Lyndon retrieved a few spare rags he could find.

Maya stood beside the table, worry on her face. She almost looked to be in tears.

"Is aunt Thalia going to be okay?" she asked, looking up at Tyrael.

Thalia seemed delirious from the pain and her head rolled. Eirena looked at Kormac and gestured to Maya.

"Perhaps it is best that the child not remain?" she suggested.

Kormac nodded. He gently ushered Maya outside. "Come with me, little one." he suggested. "She'll be fine. Just in a lot of agony right now. But they know what they're doing."

Eirena grimaced and looked down at Thalia. "Thalia, are you with me?" she asked.

Thalia mumbled weakly. "I...think so." she responded.

"The barb needs to come out of you," Eirena told her. "This might hurt a little bit." She looked up at the Archangel of Valor. "Imperius, you may need to hold her down for this."

When Imperius pressed a firm hand onto her abdomen, Thalia began to squirm.

"What... What are you doing?" she gasped.

Outside, Kormac was trying to distract Maya by singing a few songs with her. When he heard the struggle, he slowly placed his hands over her ears.

"Thalia, I know it hurts, but you need to hold still!" Hadar insisted, trying to comfort her. "Please, they need to help you!"

Thalia began to cry; the pain was too much. "No! Please don't!" she begged. "Don't touch it! Please!"

"Hold still! Please, I need to - Tyrael, get her legs!" Eirena insisted.

Tyrael moved to aid and wrapped both arms around her legs to keep her from kicking. Thalia clawed and dug at Imperius' arms, but the angel's grip held strong. He met her pleading, agonized gaze with his own impassive scowl.

Lyndon moved and grasped the barb with both hands. He yanked it out in one swift pull.

Thalia screamed, a sound loud and mighty enough to wake the very dead; her back arched off of the table and Imperius grunted, still maintaining his grip on her.

"Lyndon, there are potions in my bag; get them for me." Eirena ordered.

Lyndon discarded the barb into a bucket and Hadar soothed her daughter, rubbing her face with one gentle finger and dabbing her cheeks with a rag.

"The worst is over, dear." she assured her. "You did good."

Eirena turned and popped open a bottle. She slipped a hand beneath Thalia's head and brought it to her lips. "This potion will prevent infection. You must drink it all."

Thalia weakly mumbled and began to drink as requested.

"Wh-Where's Maya?" she asked, rasping out her worst.

"She is fine. Just outside with Kormac." Eirena assured her. "Now. I'm going to give you another potion. It will relax you and help you rest while I ready a bone remedy. I should warn you; it is stronger than any alcohol you may have consumed."

Thalia giggled a little. "I'm okay with that."

Lyndon couldn't resist his own laugh. "Ah. A lady after my own heart."

Eirena smiled and retrieved the potion in question. She offered it to Thalia and the woman weakly opened the bottle on her own. She downed the entire contents of it without hesitation.

"Rest dear." Hadar told her.

"It would not be wise to move her." Eirena said. "I shall retrieve her blankets from her bedroom."

Thalia swallowed thickly as Tyrael worked to wrap her leg. "Sleeping on the table." she quipped, despite her weakness from blood-loss. "I haven't done that since I was drunk after my sister's death..."

Tyrael looked at her sympathetically. "We've all done things we regret."

Thalia closed her eyes. "Yes. We have..."

O

Hours ticked by and Maya watched her aunt sleep on the table.

"She's fine." Lyndon assured her.

Maya noticed the bag that Thalia had taken and frowned curiously, noticing a few things sticking out from it. She walked over and opened it, finding the nicest possible clothes she had ever seen, along with a few other items she would have never believed she could own.

"What's this?" she asked.

Lyndon rose, sheepish. "Oh! They said it was your birthday. I think your aunt wanted to get those things for you." he said.

Maya smiled brightly. "A new pair of slacks? Robes?"

She rushed to her aunt and kissed her cheek before moving to try them on. Hadar was sitting close and laughed, shaking her head. It wasn't long before Imperius entered the house, walking over to Thalia.

"She's doing fine." Hadar told him.

Thalia's eyes opened slightly and she looked around. Her cheeks were flushed from the potion and she seemed to search for something.

"Thalia?" Hadar bent down to her. "I'm right here. It's your mother."

"Imperius..." Thalia whispered, "Has he gone?"

Hadar gestured to the angel now standing beside her. "No. No, no, he's here." she said, hoping Thalia could see. "He's right here."

Thalia looked up at the angel and for a moment, she said nothing. Imperius did nothing either.

Hadar glanced from her to him.

Thalia smiled, her eyes almost closed. "You cannot be the Archangel of Valor." she whispered. "No. He lives far. Far from my eyes. In the High Heavens amongst splendor and light. Not among my kind in shadow and death. All of it... it was a dream."

Imperius remained impassive, though his lips tightened a little.

"If... If I had been born an angel instead, do you think he could have loved me?"

Thalia was almost asleep again and Hadar gently soothed her. "You're dreaming, dear." she said, "Go back to sleep now."

Imperius' eyes widened and his hands shook. Hadar looked up, just in time to see him leave.

"Oh dear..." she said, quietly.

O

Thalia did indeed dream that evening.

_Thalia was walking along a pathway made of the finest stone she had ever witnessed. Not even the city of Caldeum held such splendors. _

_"My Lady..." _

_Thalia was perplexed by the reverent tone in such a voice. When she turned, she noticed an angel standing there, bowing his head slightly. _

_"Lord Imperius has requested your presence."_

_Really? Well that was unusual news to her. Why would an angel be bowing his head to her of all people? She was a human, after all._

_Thalia walked down the great halls with the angel and slowly, she began to realize where she had to be. _

_This was nothing like home._

_This...surely this wasn't the High Heavens. _

_Was it?_

_Thalia was here? Of all places? How was it possible that she stood in the very realm of the Heavenly Host? The Luminarei? The home of the Angiris Council? Such things she had only ever read about in old books, and learned of from others. _

_She stopped when she found a pool and peered into it._

_What stared back at her was an angel. A hooded being wearing white-gold armor with yellow ribbons of light for wings. Her hands were covered in armor plating._

_"What?" Thalia gasped, "How is this possible?"_

_"My Lady...?" the angel queried. "Is something troubling you?"_

_Thalia shook her head. It was strange not seeing her face within that pool. But she felt compelled to follow the angel to the Halls of Valor, where Imperius was waiting in his private chambers. _

_He was mortal no longer; his fiery wings rested against his back, a position of calm that she rarely saw otherwise. His mortal visage was no longer seen behind a veil of darkness that all angels possessed. _

_"Imperius, what is...?" she began._

_The angel left shortly afterwards and Imperius tilted his head, gesturing with one hand toward several targets located along the walls of his chambers. _

_"You wanted a private lesson, did you not?" he asked. _

_Thalia glanced over at them. She was still not certain if this was real. _

_"Your weapon." Imperius continued, "Conjure it and we can begin."_

_Conjure? How in the Nine Hells was she supposed to - _

_Thalia glanced down at her hand, noticing that a heavenly bow had appeared. She stared down at it, running her fingers along its intricate surface before she held it out in front of her. A light arrow appeared and she pulled the string back, aiming at the targets._

_"They will change. Be wary." Imperius reminded her._

_Thalia was still confused, but she observed as the targets of his chambers began to move about. She struggled to keep pace with them and fired arrows left and right. Several energy arrows took out chunks of wall and ceiling. One of them richocheted off of the wall and out of his chambers. She heard a crash, followed by a startled angel's cry._

_"I'm sorry!" Thalia called out._

_Imperius shook his head. "You are distracted." he said. "This is the fourth time we've trained that you have allowed your thoughts to impede your progress."_

_Thalia decided to go with it. "All right then..."_

_"What could possibly be so important that you allow yourself to be hindered by your training?"_

_Thalia's bow disappeared upon her thought - how strange such an action was - and she turned to him. "In truth...I don't know." she admitted. _

_Imperius made a thoughtful sound. "You're not a very good liar."_

_Thalia exhaled, hanging her shoulders.. "No, I'm not."_

_Imperius reached out with two hands. "Give me your hands." he ordered, but it was unusually gentle for him. When she stared, he shook his head. "Just for a moment."_

_Thalia reached her hands out and he took them into his. He stared down for a moment, seemingly in a trance. Thalia wasn't so sure what he was looking for or what he was doing. _

_She felt an unusual tickle in her palms where he touched her and glanced down. Imperius sharply lifted his head and looked at her. Thalia looked at him. Without a face, she didn't know what he was thinking or what had caused such an abrupt reaction._

_There was a tingling in her breast, but since she stood as angel, surely that didn't mean her heart. Did angels possess hearts of any kind?_

_And though he had no face to look at, Thalia found herself growing warmer. How peculiar..._

_Imperius turned their joined hands so that their palms pressed together and their fingers entwined. Thalia was startled when he pushed her back a bit so that she had no where else to go but against the wall. Her wings twitched with alarm when he moved closer, his larger form nearlty engulfing her own._

_The angel before her said nothing, but raised her arms out and held them to the wall, so she had no way of moving. His wings stretched and raised themselves; a clear sign of dominance. His chest plating pressed into her own, rubbing in a rather interesting manner._

_Wait, what was he planning? Did... Did he mean to claim her? How was that supposed to happen? _

_Thalia found it difficult to complain, especially since a strange, pleasing feeling began to stir within her. It wasn't like in human form when it tickled the surface of her skin. It started within her very light, where song and colors filled her; the very essence of what angels were._

_It started off slowly; somehow her very being throbbed, the light of her felt as if it was being enveloped by another, older and much more powerful light. Imperius moved closer, their bodies now harshly pressed together. Thalia wanted to find something to hold onto, but he wouldn't allow her to move her hands. She felt his fingers tighten their hold. _

_"Imperius...?" she managed, her voice dropping lower._

_"Silence." he ordered, thunder and smoke filling his own tones. _

_Thalia quieted, but it didn't last long. In fact, the very light within her was being caressed somehow in a way that drew a surprised, pleasured sound from her. _

_Her own light rose up to meet him, as if acting on pure instinct. She had no idea what she was doing, but her body was behaving as if this were natural to her. _

_The mind of a human in the form of an angel..._

_Oh Gods._

_Their light mingled in ways that she had never thought to experience. She felt all of him throbbing within her, around her and through her. He was not gentle about it either; the pleasure that danced through her being was relentless and worked through her entire form, even in the ribbons of her wings. He made love the way he fought - mercilessly. Oh, but she had no complaints. _

_Imperius snarled softly, his helm inches from her own visage. She slipped a leg between his robes; it was an unnatural action for an angel, but Imperius didn't seem to mind it. _

_Thalia's wings trembled behind her. She moaned softly, attempting to hold it back. It was shameful to be seen or heard like this, but Gods be damned, she never felt pleasure in the way he was giving her. No man on Sanctuary had ever been able to do what he was doing to her right now. He wasn't making love just to her body, but her very soul._

_Thalia arched against him, straining against his hold. She felt so sensitive, every touch of their armor agitated her, sending her closer to that pivotal moment. _

_Their unified hands remained; perhaps that was where it came from, the sensations he sent to her. Imperius rubbed his chest against hers, his wings growing tight and trembling against his back. His voice started off in a low growl, then became thickly labored as he strove for his own release._

_Thalia moaned again, leaning her head back. _

_"Oh Gods..." She was hardly able to form words. "It's happening... My Lord. My angel. _My Gods yes_!"_

_Imperius snarled and increased his efforts. When it happened, he tossed his head and let out a powerful call that was enough to make even the Maiden of Lust herself blush. Thalia was not subtle about her own release; she writhed in his hold, her fingers digging into his hands as she cried out over and over, letting the release wash through her in a tidal wave of heat and pleasure. _

_He held her after her moment passed - which was unusual for him, but she was grateful since her legs were shaking anyway. He sounded out of breath for one who normally didn't breathe. _

_"Well..." Thalia managed, her wings still shaking._

_"Well." Imperius murmured. _

_"That was...something." _

_"Indeed it was."_

_Thalia parted from him, still tingling a little from their union. "Well that was certainly more than I was used to." she remarked. "But I am thankful for it."_

_"I am out of practice in such things," Imperius admitted. "You have more energy in you than I anticipated."_

_"Have I worn you out?"_

_"For the moment. It isn't worth boasting about."_

_Thalia chuckled. "I just may, though."_

Thalia awoke from her dream with a weak mumble. She looked around the room and was barely able to move. She felt ashamed of such a dream.

So improper for her to think on those things. Why would she dream about that, especially with Imperius?

It made her blush and she growled with frustration.

_I am fortunate no one knows about it... _she thought.

O

_Note_ - Ani Ohevet is Hebrew for "I Love". If it were spoken by a woman to a man. Also, I'm not quite sure how angels would...do this sort of thing. So...I kinda winged it that time.


	8. Loveless

~O~

**Loveless**

Thalia was grateful for the walking stick.

Eirena had managed to fashion it from some wood and robe as well as offer her a bone-remedy potion. She promised it would be enough to regenerate her damaged limb in a few days.

When she made her way outside, she noticed Imperius having a few words with Tyrael.

"Why would she say such things?" the Angel of Valor hissed.

Tyrael looked troubled. "I do not know, Imperius," he replied. "Humans - as I have come to learn - are peculiar when intoxicated."

"But is it true they refer to their alcohol as 'liquid courage'? Is it true then they will express the conviction to say what they normally cannot otherwise?"

"I don't know. Perhaps you should ask her yourself how she truly feels. Oh! Thalia." Tyrael turned when the woman approached them, missing the conversation they were having. "You are awake. How are you feeling?"

Thalia smiled a little. "Well, I've seen better days. But thanks to all of you, I'll live."

She looked at Imperius. "Thank you for saving me."

He merely glared back at her, his arms folded across his chest, as if she had done the unthinkable and he demanded an explanation for it. Thalia frowned at the expression, confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Imperius merely turned and walked away without an explanation. Thalia frowned intensely now and looked at Tyrael for an explanation.

"What's with him?" she demanded.

Tyrael stared at her curiously. "Do you not remember what you said the previous night?"

"Um...no." Thalia replied, confused. "It was a bit hazy for me. All I remember is pain before blackness. Why? Did I say something embarrassing again? Mother said that I said I was a beautiful butterfly once when I was drunk."

Tyrael grimaced. "Something like that."

Lyndon approached them, sighing with relief. "Well then." he said. "Maya and Hadar are off to the market to sell some more produce. Kormac is with them. As brainless as he is, he's a formidable fighter. They are in good hands." He noticed Thalia's condition and tilted his head. "What's all this then, love?"

"We are discussing...that." Tyrael told him.

Lyndon grimaced. "Oh. THAT."

Thalia looked annoyed. "Would you silly little girls explain to me what happened and why Imperius is behaving coldly toward me? Well, more than normal, anyway."

Lyndon raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

"No. I just said that to Tyrael."

"Oh dear." Lyndon laughed weakly. "It was a little uncomfortable for the big boy back there. You questioned if he could have loved you if you had been born angel."

Thalia's eyes widened and her face grew red. "Oh Gods, I didn't say that."

"Afraid so."

Thalia moaned, embarrassed. "Oh Gods, this is so embarrassing!" she cried, "What on Sanctuary possessed me to say such things! It's no wonder he rushed away!"

"You must have confused him," Tyrael told her, though he seemed uncertain, "Being feared and shunned for his strength and will is all Imperius knows. Love doesn't come so easily for him."

"Oh Gods..." It was all Thalia could say.

Tyrael looked at Lyndon. "Could you give us a moment?"

Lyndon shrugged and walked away, leaving the woman and angel alone. Tyrael looked at her curiously, though a little unsettled by this new revelation.

"I don't want to sound rude, but is it true?" he asked.

Thalia gave him a frown. "Is WHAT true?"

"Do you find yourself in love with him?"

"WHAT?!" Thalia couldn't believe her ears. "No! Do you think me a fool? Why in the name of the High Heavens would I love that creature? He's cruel, spiteful and violent!"

"Yet he saved you. And you thanked him."

"Yes. What else could I have done? Been ungrateful for his rescue?"

She still seemed so embarrassed, so Tyrael decided to change the subject. "Perhaps it is best to avoid him for now." he suggested. "Eirena has prepared a suitable potion for you. Let us eat and discuss this later."

O

Imperius had commanded that Thalia train with him, despite her wounded leg.

"My leg is hurt." she said, frowning at the demand that afternoon.

Imperius scowled at her, a ferocity in his gaze that made her internally shiver. "Now." he ordered, "That is not a request! You nearly died. Are you going to give up in battle when you receive a petty wound?"

Thalia seemed uncertain. Something was wrong.

"No?" she said.

"No. Then come with me."

Thalia looked at the others. Maya and Hadar hadn't returned yet with Kormac, so she saw no reason to do anything else. Perhaps he was right.

"Imperius?" she said, as they walked outside. "Maybe we should talk."

Imperius turned, retrieving a spear from the post he had kept. "No. We shouldn't." he said, his voice cruel. "We will fight now. We can discuss anything else later."

"But-"

"NOW!"

The snap in his tone startled her, but she retrieved the spear in question and watched as the others stepped outside, worry on their faces.

"Imperius, she cannot train with her leg like that." Eirena protested.

Imperius pointed his spear at her. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth, human!" he snapped, "This is between myself and the wounded animal in front of me."

"Imperius, that was out of line." Tyrael warned.

"Be silent, Tyrael."

Imperius faced Thalia and raised his spear. "I'm going to attack you." he warned. "You had better be ready."

Before Thalia could protest, he was upon her in an instant. He swung his spear and she barely managed to avoid it before a fist came up into her abdomen. She let out a choked groan and tumbled to the ground. Barely able to stand, she was almost stabbed by his spear when it came down.

"Imperius, what in the name of-" Thalia began.

Imperius snarled with effort, almost frantic in his attacks. He swung his spear and her weapon clashed against his own. But with her leg, she fell backwards and he dove again.

Thalia groaned in pain, struggling to rise.

"Stand and fight me, human!" he spat. "Defend yourself if you can!"

Eirena started forward, but Thalia raised a hand. "No! I'm okay!"

Imperius charged again, his weapon slapping her across the face. If she hadn't turned in time, he would have surely cut her head off.

"Stop...my leg..." Thalia pleaded, realizing her life might have actually been in danger.

"Pain?" Imperius hissed, advancing menacingly. "Pain is your friend, human! It will let you know of every inch of your failures! It will teach you a vital lesson never to fail again!"

He kicked her in the ribs, drawing a choked groan from her lips. When she tried to get up, he did it again. Then, he pressed his foot into her wounded leg, drawing a cry of pain from her.

"If you cannot fight me, you had better stay in the dirt where you belong!" he whispered, his voice filled with hate.

"Imperius, stop!" Tyrael shouted. "This is madness! She didn't do anything to deserve this!"

Imperius turned, lifting his foot from the woman. "I am teaching her her place, Tyrael. She will learn to respect me."

Thalia staggered to her feet, snarling with effort. "The day you damn well deserve it!" she spat, blood trickling from her mouth. "Beating a wounded human woman in front of her friends, is that what they consider tutelage where you come from?"

"You deserved this." Imperius whispered. "You know what you've done."

Thalia scoffed in disbelief. "So did you save me just to beat me? Is that it?"

"No. That was not it. I saved your miserable life for my own ends." Imperius continued, stalking toward her. "That is all it has ever been, witch. You meddlesome harlot. Do you not think I see what you are doing? You have cast your spell on me. I should have known it from the start."

Thalia glared at him defiantly. "No. I haven't."

"Lies!" Imperius roared. "And now, I will continue teaching you until you confess! You will be judged before all, mortal!"

Thalia merely dropped her weapon and Imperius' furious eyes widened.

"Pick it up!" he ordered.

"No. I won't fight you."

"Then I will MAKE you."

Imperius dove at her again, but Tyrael intervened and drew his blade, stopping Imperius' spear. Thalia looked at the other angel with shock and Lyndon had his crossbow aimed at Imperius' head.

Eirena stepped in to intervene and had her staff at the ready. "All of you, stop this!" she cried. "This is getting us nowhere! There is no need for this violence among friends!"

"Friends?" Imperius spat, tilting his head at her in disgust.

"Yes, friends." Eirena said, frowning sternly.

Imperius glared at Thalia, who stood there, broken and battered from his assault. She took a deep inhale and spoke rigidly, but with hurt.

"You...are no longer welcome in my house." she whispered, her voice shaking.

She bent to retrieve her walking stick and Tyrael looked at her beseechingly. "Thalia, let's discuss this for a moment." he pleaded. "Perhaps-"

"No!" Thalia whirled, pointing at him. "I am done. I am done with kindness, I am done helping him, I am done being beaten and bruised! I'm DONE! I don't care if he never returns to heaven and I don't care if he rots somewhere in the sewers! I'm DONE!"

She turned and staggered away.

"That is fine with me, human!" Imperius shouted back at her. "I do not need your pathetic mewlings any longer! I will seek my redemption elsewhere!"

They went their separate ways.

"Both of you, listen to me!" Tyrael insisted.

Lyndon sighed and lowered his crossbow. "Maybe it's best if they do go their separate ways." he suggested. "This way, the demons cannot target them."

Tyrael sighed heavily. Lyndon had a point.

But he had no idea how he was going to explain to Maya what happened.

She did seem to look up to his brother, though heavens knew why.

O

Imperius wandered the streets of Westmarch, though many seemed unwilling to offer him assistance. He was still so furious about the mortal. He had never been this furious in a long time, since the exile of his brother from heaven. Since Diablo destroyed the Diamond Gates.

All of which were cause to him.

"My Lord...?"

Imperius turned and noticed an inn not far and a man who had addressed him. He already felt weary from walking so far. Damn the mortal form he was forced to endure.

"You look as though you could use a drink," the man offered, smiling.

Imperius snorted. "No."

"It's going to be cold out. I'll offer you one free of charge."

Imperius glared at him suspiciously. The drink was something that limited inhibitions, as clearly evidenced by Thalia's behavior. But his accursed stomach grumbled relentlessly. He was hungry and hated it.

"What is the reason for your kindness, human?" he asked, as he was led into the inn.

"You look like someone who could use it, is all." the man said. "All of us lend each other a hand as needed. Since the attack from the angels nearly wiped us out. Amazing how a disaster can bring us all together."

Imperius took a seat in front of the counter and the man brought him a large mug of peculiar-smelling liquid. He sniffed it a few times before taking a drink. It was strong against his tongue and he had to clear his throat a few times before sighing.

"I'll fetch you some food. Just stay here." the man assured him.

Imperius didn't really argue and when the man returned, he had a plate of something that resembled the meat of an animal. He took a drink and began to eat.

Taste was something still strange to him. There were so many flavors for food and smells that they had been overwhelming at first.

He began to think about his actions against Thalia. There had been no honor in them. He despised humanity, but never would have he considered fighting a wounded opponent. It was shameful.

What had come over him? Why had she said such things? And why had he allowed it to affect him so? It was unheard of. Possessing a rational sense of mind seemed plausible when drinking this beverage humans had created. It was...actually rather relaxing.

"My fingers...are tingling." he murmured, staring down at his hand.

The man smiled, letting out a laugh. "It'll do that."

"Give me another."

"What?"

"ANOTHER."

The man smiled weakly. "Very well."

Imperius rubbed his temples. Perhaps there was a suitable use for this beverage.


	9. In Sickness

~O~

**In Sickness **

The downpour struck Westmarch so suddenly. It was as if the very heavens wept.

Hadar closed her eyes, searching the streets.

She found a shape lying beneat some trees and pulled them aside, only to find Imperius laying there, his eyes closed and sunken. It was as if he hadn't slept.

Hadar looked over her shoulder. "He's over here!" she yelled.

Imperius was shivering.

"Hold on..." Hadar said, carefully. "We'll get you home."

Eirena was shocked as Hadar and the others worked to get him into a wagon. "Even after all Valor has done to your daughter, you would still let him into your home?"

"We can care for him now," Hadar told her, "Explanations can come later."

The way she spoke it; it was calm, but firm. Eirena didn't want to argue with her any further. She could see Myriam Jahzia making her way over to them and the woman placed a hand against Imperius' chest. She closed her eyes briefly before opening them, her gaze filled with sadness.

"His soul is twisted inside..." she said, "He has been through so much."

Lyndon scoffed. "You haven't seen what he did to the girl."

"I did. But there is reason for it." Myriam told him. "A darkness clouds his heart, but it will pass. I see this and know it. While there is never a reason to harm an innocent woman, I know that it was cause of his conflict."

"We need to hurry back." Tyrael told her.

Myriam nodded her head. "He is ill. Take him home and care for him. The rest will fall together in time."

They returned to the farm later that morning, carrying Imperius inside. Hadar urged them to remove his wet clothing and armor before setting him by the fire. Though they were hesitant, Imperius offered no argument and no words. He simply stared straight ahead, shivering as Hadar placed blankets over him.

He simply laid down by the fire and said nothing more. The dog joined him, lying down by his side to keep him warm. Hadar knelt down and felt his head. It was warm.

"He's ill," she said. "I'll need to keep him warm and bring his fever down. Lyndon. Bring me some water from the well. That should help."

Lyndon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why should I? I watched him beat Thalia!"

Hadar frowned intensely. She leaned forward, speaking to Imperius at the lowest possible tone, just enough for him to hear. Her eyes hardened.

"That will not happen again," she said, "Ever. If you think to lay your hands on my daughter in that way a second time, there will be no forgiveness, understood? Mighty as you are, there will be no chance against all of them at once. Including the Nephilim."

Imperius didn't respond. He merely stared ahead, his gaze seemingly lost.

"All right. Eirena, if you have any potions you could spare, by all means, let me know..."

O

As they day went by, Imperius refused to move from the spot they had left him.

Tyrael had gathered a few more furs for him, but watched his brother sadly. It was so strange that the most powerful of angels had fallen so quickly.

Thalia had refused to offer any form of aid, and did not allow Maya to even go near him.

"Come now, Imperius..." he said, gently. "This broth should help you."

He had a bowl in his hands of the soup in question.

Imperius stirred, if only a little.

"You can't undo what's happened, brother," Tyrael told him, "Such an act won't easily be forgotten. But you can make up for it. If you were just to try."

Imperius did not respond.

Thalia entered the house and noticed the situation. She pursed her lips and Tyrael beckoned to her. When she shook her head, he gave her a pleading look.

"Please, Thalia..." he said. "He's my brother."

Thalia looked away.

"I know what I ask is great, but help him." Tyrael pleaded softly, "Help him see. Help him heal. He will listen to no one else."

"And you think he would listen to me?!"

"You don't know until you try. Please."

Thalia glared at him, but the pleading stare melted the cold chill that had doused her heart. She took the bowl and knelt down in front of Imperius. He didn't acknowledge her.

"Imperius, you need to eat this broth." Thalia snapped, her cold tone making Tyrael cringe a little. "Eirena had it infused with magical herbs that will help."

Imperius didn't look up.

Thalia scowled and grabbed his lower jaw, forcing him to look up at her. "Damn it all, just listen when someone's trying to help you!"

Imperius' eyes flickered a little, some manner of life returning to him.

"Good." Thalia scoffed. "I assume you have your pride and you won't want me burdening you. So take the spoon and eat."

Imperius slowly reached out with one hand and grasped it. Thalia did nothing further, stood up and walked away. Imperius watched her go, his features twisting with a mild glimmer of fury before he started to slowly slurp up the soup.

O

That night, Maya had sat down beside the angel while he laid there and started talking to him.

"Aunt Thalia won't tell me what you did, but it must have been bad." she said, "I hope you can get better soon. I'm sorry about what happened."

Thalia stepped into the room and gestured to Maya. She limped a little, but no longer needed the walking stick as Eirena's potion had done quite well in recovering her wound.

"Time for bed. Get washed up." she told the child.

Maya sighed and patted Imperius' head. "Goodnight Imperius."

Thalia ushered her away before she looked down at the angel resting by the fire. The dog had refused to move all day and slept beside him.

The humanity in her wanted to offer comfort in some way.

But after what he had done...

Thalia looked over, hearing her mother utter a few curses in her native tongue. Hadar had dropped a few things and Thalia moved to her to offer help.

"What is this?" she asked, picking up a small washcloth. It looked old.

"It's a few things I found in a chest." Hadar said. "I was going through some old things and found the blanket your father made for you."

Thalia looked surprised and picked it up. It was still old, the patchwork worn and decorated with the symbols of Hadar's family.

"His skill with the needle wasn't precise," Hadar mused, laughing gently, "But it was a gift and I loved it so." Her smile disappeared. "I suppose when he died, I wanted to hide away anything having to do with him. Because I didn't want to forgive what had been done. I just wanted to lock it away and never be reminded of the love and wonders he showed me."

Thalia frowned skeptically. "What are you saying, mother?"

"Forgiveness is hard. But sometimes all it takes is a single moment to remind us when we need to let go and move on." Hadar told her.

Thalia closed her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. "Mother..."

"I don't condone what he's done." Hadar told her sternly. "But if we cannot forgive and choose to hold onto terrible grudges, how are we any better?"

Thalia grumbled. "I hate when you use that against me, mother..."

Hadar smiled a little. "I know."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Hadar offered a few more blankets. "Keep him warm."

Thalia snorted in disbelief and watched as her mother walked away. What was she supposed to do?

She looked back toward Imperius and sighed, walking over to him. The dog lifted its head and let out a small whine as Thalia placed a few blankets around the angel. She sat down beside him and uttered an annoyed sigh.

"This is ridiculous..." she muttered.

Imperius glanced up at her.

Thalia rolled her eyes and laid down beside him. The floor was cold and she uttered a curse.

"It's no wonder you're shivering. This damnable floor." she added.

Imperius sighed, finally speaking. "You can leave. I will not stop you."

His throat sounded raw, as if he had spent days screaming. Thalia looked over her shoulder at him, rolling her eyes at his words.

"It speaks." she muttered. "At the cost of having his pride wounded, I imagine."

Imperius snorted. "Spare me..."

Thalia rolled over so that she faced him. He looked weary, but that was due to his physical sickness. She scowled, but didn't even have the energy to argue either.

"Your wounds have healed..." Imperius pointed out.

Thalia reached up and touched her bruised lip. "For the most part."

He moved a little and she shifted back. It was a quick, cautious gesture that he noted and began to understand. Silly, impudent girl. That just proved his harlot accusation from before to be incorrect.

Imperius closed his eyes. "Don't be concerned with laying by me. I am not human. I do not live by base instinct and I do not wield a weapon between my legs."

Thalia blushed a little. "Maybe I don't care if you need comfort."

"Maybe you're lying."

Thalia sighed. "I don't want to argue with you. You're sick. I'm tired. Actually, to put a firmer note on it, I suppose I'm a little of both."

"Then sleep."

Thalia arched an eyebrow. "With you?"

"Yes. I care little if you do or otherwise."

Thalia gathered the blankets and wrapped herself into them, staring at the archangel defiantly. Imperius didn't offer words to that and merely closed his eyes.

The two were silent for a while until Thalia spoke. "Imperius."

"What?"

"I know it may not be appropriate, but... what I said..." Thalia began, weakly. "I suppose I was drunk and I never knew how uncomfortable it would make you."

Imperius opened his eyes and stared at her strangely. "You think I was uncomfortable?"

"Well, I can't understand what else it could be."

"You are slathering, half-demon filth. Most of your kind do not profess love for me. In truth, none have said anything of the kind. Ever."

"I confused you, then."

"...Perhaps."

Thalia grimaced a little. "There are strong feelings for you there, that much is certain. Though I can't tell if it's hatred, disgust or anger. Sometimes with humans, it can be difficult."

Imperius murmured thoughtfully. "I suppose that is true."

Thalia managed a small smile. "See? We're agreeing on something."

He rolled his eyes.

"I suppose...I should also confess that I did dream of you..." Thalia said, embarrassed. Her face was red. "Gods, that sounds so horrible."

Imperius made a face. "It would seem that debauchery knows no bounds in your bloodline..."

Thalia couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "Are you furious?"

"Why would I be? Dreams are uncontrollable impulses of your kind. I expect no more from humanity's wretched mind. We do not dream."

"You're mortal. I'm sure you have."

"...I did only a few moments as I slept."

Talking like this was actually pleasant, as long as Thalia was being honest with herself. He wasn't yelling, but that must have been due to his sickness.

"You may fall ill as well." he pointed out.

Thalia shrugged. "Don't be so certain. I've been with Maya through every illness known to mankind. I've probably gained immunity due to my constant exposure."

Imperius sighed and closed his eyes. "I may never return to the High Heavens."

"Why?"

"I...simply cannot find myself feeling anything for your kind but contempt."

"Are you sure? I'm certain you can find some manner of common ground with us."

"I don't know about that."

"Nothing at all then?"

He sighed, but didn't answer.

"Just get some rest." Thalia said, gently. "We can talk more about it tomorrow."

"I thought I was no longer welcome here."

"Mother changed my mind, I suppose."

She closed her eyes and wrapped herself tighter into the blankets. Imperius stared at her silently, but decided sleep was better for the moment.

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"A fair warning that I will not be awoken by any lecherous dreams you may have tonight."

Thalia opened one eye at him before giggling, trying to hide it beneath the blankets.


	10. In Health

~O~

**In Health**

Thalia had another dream of the High Heavens.

_The angel flew through the skies, passing spires and towers just to pursue a small sprite that had gotten loose. Unfortunately, it had been because of her._

_"Come back, sprite!" she commanded. _

_It giggled, darting around a spire while the angel pursued it. She dove down, knocking several angels off of their feet in the process. Their angry, indignant shouts made her wince._

_Thalia swooped in and reached out, snatching the sprite from the air._

_Ahead of her stood Malthael and she let out a cry, stopping so fast that she ended up sliding across the pristine bridge in a most ungraceful manner. Malthael turned, watching as she staggered to her feet, still holding the sprite in both hands. The angel held out one hand and her wings drooped a little._

_"I'm sorry." she said, holding out her enclosed hands._

_Malthael took the creature into his sharp, gauntlet hands and carried it toward his realm of Wisdom. Thalia followed him carefully._

_"Wisdom, might I have a word with you?" she asked._

_Malthael did not refuse, so she took that as an invitation to speak. _

_"I feel a sense of conflict regarding Imperius." she told him._

_Malthael locked the sprite inside a small glass prison before turning to her. He gestured for her to sit before a large pool and she did. He sat on the other side of it before gesturing to her._

_"You shared your light with him." His voice was always low, always gravely._

_Thalia was embarrassed, but with no reason why. Perhaps that was a way of saying they "made love". It made sense considering what sharing light meant._

_Her wings grew tight against her. "Yes."_

_"I know this." Malthael told her._

_Thalia nodded. "Such is in your right to know all things."_

_Malthael inclined his head. "Sharing light is the ultimate act of devotion between angels." he continued, dipping his hands into the pool. "Imperius would not do such with any angel."_

_Love was different for angel kind. As Thalia learned, light sharing tightened a bond between one another, though she failed to fully understand it. Did he love her?_

_"What of you, my Lord Malthael?" Thalia queried. "Have you ever done such a thing?"_

_Malthael looked at her silently for a moment._

_"No." he answered._

_That was improper, she saw that now. So she looked away, grunting softly with embarrassment. To ask an angel if he had ever shared light with another was personal and not her concern. Leaving was probably the best choice as not to offend him._

_Thalia rose, gave him a bow of respect. "Thank you for your Wisdom. I should go."_

_She took to the skies, thinking about this. _

_How peculiar that they had shared what Malthael had referred to as "the ultimate act of devotion" and Imperius had not spoken to her since about it. _

_As she made her way back to her chambers, she caught a glimmer of orange dancing across the clouds that surrounded the Silver City. Thalia spotted a golden form making its way toward her._

_Imperius._

_She was confused for a moment, until she darted in the opposing direction. Imperius was surely superior when it came to strength and stamina, but a young angel was much faster in the skies. _

_She took this as a challenge and test. _

_Imperius pursued her through the clouds, his wings blurring a trail of fire behind him. Thalia twisted and performed spins in the air, showing off a little for him. If he was going to catch her, he would be questioned about what he felt and why she allowed him to do what they did._

_When he captured her, anyway._

_He would work for it, after all._

_A pulse of excitement fluttered through her being; this was much more fun than she had anticipated. Having the mighty warrior pursue her was actually...rather delightful._

_She decided to make it interesting for him and moved between tight confines, testing to see how well he could follow. Oh, he did quite well; spinning, ducking, surging forward in a mighty push of his wings. No wonder he was the ruling body behind the Heavenly Host. _

_Thalia chuckled, feeling the ache surface beneath her armor. It tickled and itched her, leaving her wanting more of that addictive energy he fed her. The anticipation threatened to drop her from the sky. _

_Almost..._

_Distracted by the want, she had slowed down only briefly and Imperius had her._

_He snatched her wrists from behind, pulling her to him. Imperius' voice was close to her head. "I have you, angel." he hissed, his voice that same tone it had been in his chambers._

_Thalia let out a small, gentle croon. "That you do. What will happen now?"_

_"You know that well enough."_

_"Yes. But I think we should change the position a little. Don't you?" _

_Before Imperius could reply, she was gone again and he followed. She led him to her private chambers; a far-less elaborate hall than his own - she held very limited power in the High Heavens, after all. But that was not the thing on his mind right now._

_He started to advance upon her, his light practically swelling with anticipation, but she pressed a hand to his chest, stopping him. _

_"No."_

_"No?" Imperius was dumbfounded. "Why bring me here if-"_

_"No, I meant that this time, I wish to try something else."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes. Lay down on your back."_

_He stared at her. _

_"You'll enjoy it, I promise."_

_Imperius didn't move for a while. Asking him to position himself in submission was foolish. Yet, something about the deep, feminine manner in which she assured him made him particularly curious. Still, he would not do such. At least, not without a fight._

_"You will have to fight me for that right."_

_Thalia's voice was devious. "I intend to."_

_The next several minutes involved the two of them wrestling across the floor in her chambers. Thalia played his game, reveling in the raw physicality of it. Her wings brushed against his and the light, coupled with the sensitivity in their forms added to the pleasure._

_While he was physically superior to her, Thalia was smaller and much more agile. _

_He pressed himself on top of her and when she put her hands onto his chest to push him off, Imperius grasped her wrists in one hand, trapping them between their bodies. His wings stretched behind him, resting on the floor in an almost lazy gesture. _

_"I warned you." Imperius hissed._

_Thalia squirmed a little beneath him. "That you did. But you should also concern yourself with an enemy's legs and wings as well."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"So they can't do this."_

_Before he knew what was happening, Thalia stretched her legs back, pressing down onto the floor. Her wings snapped against the floor as well, thrusting her upwards and knocking Imperius back. He had no face, but she could imagine that he would look completely shocked._

_When he stumbled backwards, the other angel was upon him in an instant, straddling him before he could think to rise. Oh, he could very well do that, but he didn't. His light was throbbing - she could feel it beneath her._

_Above the mighty Imperius at last, Thalia revelled in it, stretching her wings high and leaning back to display herself for him. Imperius' chest swelled, shifting her a little on him._

_"Wretched angel..." he hissed. "You are learning better than I imagined."_

_Thalia laughed a little. "Look who trained me."_

_"And here I thought you were not paying attention."_

_"Oh, I pay more attention than you think, Imperius."_

_"Such a vulgar creature. Under normal circumstances, I would chastise you for such behavior."_

_"And are you going to chastise me now?"_

_He offered his hands in reply. _

_Thalia slowly reached out, letting their fingers caress each other like the bodies of two lovers. The light and energy danced between their fingertips. _

_Thalia watched him. He watched her._

_Finally, they pressed their palms together and Thalia could feel his light rising up, working into her own with all the strength he was capable of. Thalia let out a cry at the heat and might behind it. There was no building it up this time; she paid a pretty price for her seduction. _

_Imperius vibrated beneath her, his chest rising and falling in deep, staccato breaths as the heat between them grew in strength._

_Their light overlapped one another; caressing and stroking almost violently to the point that she could take no more of it._

_The fierce, high cry that she uttered came from deep within her very being and Imperius followed with a shout, arching his chest against hers. _

_They rode the waves of ecstasy together for several moments before Thalia leaned down, resting against his chest with her wings shaking a little behind her. _

_"My wings are still tingling..." she murmured. _

_Imperius tilted his head, speaking in a more smooth tone. "It would seem that I have worn you out this time." he said, rumbling that last word. _

_"For the moment. Do you know that you are the first angel I've brought to my chambers?"_

_"I intend to be the last."_

_"Possessive, are we?"_

_"I am not one to share."_

_"I can see that."_

_Imperius released his death grip on her hands and instead wrapped his thick arms around her- a possessive gesture. Thalia let out a sound of amusement. _

_"Possessive indeed." she laughed._

O

Thalia grumbled when she awoke, displeased with the secondary dream of herself as angel. She had no idea why she had such dreams and they were rather inappropriate.

When she looked over, she noticed that Imperius was gone, leaving only a pile of blankets and furs. She groaned and rubbed her head with one hand.

"Gods..." she muttered.

She sat up and cleared her throat before walking out of the house, searching for her family.

Lyndon was helping Hadar with a few things and she found Tyrael and the others doing the same thing. It amazed her how they helped this long and stayed when they needed it. Thalia would never have known anyone else willing to do such a thing.

Imperius was sitting not too far away, dressed and drinking from a mug.

Thalia approached him and he didn't glanced up. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Well." Imperius answered, "The human enchantress suggests that I drink this bile. Though initially, I did not realize one could have medicine taste so horribly."

Thalia managed a small smile and sat beside him. "Well, at least you are better than you were yesterday."

"Yes. I cannot understand how humans can bear such illness."

Thalia was quiet, considering her dreams. She was partially curious about the personal lives of angels and if "Light-Sharing" was something real. But could she ask him?

"Imperius?" she said. "Might I ask a personal question?"

He stared at her suspiciously, but nodded. "Very well. You may."

"Uhm..." Thalia cleared her throat. "What is...'Light-Sharing'?"

Imperius had been drinking from his mug when she asked that question. His eyes widened and he nearly choked before giving her a strange stare.

"How do you even know what that is?"

"Well...I dreamed of it."

"Light-Sharing is a personal - no, a deeply personal - act that angels would simply not discuss with humans." Imperius said, somewhat disgusted. "Has Tyrael been talking with you?"

"No. Like I said, I dreamed of it."

Imperius squinted at her.

"I was...just curious."

The angel beside her seemed a little suspicious that she knew more, but he didn't ask. Dreams were essentially harmless enough unless he had reason to believe she knew about this for a specific reason. He had a very faint whisper in the back of his thoughts that Itherael had something to do with this.

"Light-Sharing is an act that only angels willing to share a deeper connection with perform," he explained. "Give me your hand. I'll show - Stop that childish look. It is not as if I can Light-Share with you."

Thalia offered her hand and Imperius took it in his larger one. He moved her fingers so that her palm rested against his own and their fingers intertwined. He gave her a serious look.

"The energy from both beings will become one." he continued, "It is not considered to be the ultimate act of how we choose to mate. It is merely an opening of each other's souls. Both angels cannot complete such a merge unless they are both willing to do so together."

Thalia stared at their enclosed hands, frowning curiously. "Has an angel done that with a human?"

"In theory. Though a human would not be able to survive such a union - the emotions and power of our light entering the mind of a human... they could not live with the intensity of it. Yaerius is one of those angels who had 'believed' to have done this with a human woman. Her mind - as I heard it - could not cope with it and shattered to pieces. She became a mad, raving animal."

Thalia made a face. "Gods..."

"Does that answer your question?"

Thalia and Imperius disengaged their hands and she still seemed puzzled. "Well, yes, I suppose it does." she said. "Uhm...have you ever done such a thing yourself?"

Imperius stared at her.

Thalia winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean - "

"Once." he answered.

She looked surprised.

Imperius gave her a funny stare. "Is that truly so hard to believe?"

"Well... Well, yes." Thalia replied, shrugging her shoulders. "You are not the most... Well, I mean... You are not the most approachable of angels."

"That is true."

Thalia smiled a little. "I bet she was special."

Imperius sighed and set his mug down. "For as long as she existed, yes." he said. "Her name was Ramiel. She was a simple messenger angel. Not a great one in the scheme of things. While I trained, she would simply watch me. She said I was special.

"Initially, I had found her presence to be bothersome. After all, she followed me everywhere I went and I found that a messenger angel tailing me was quite a nuisance, especially in the battlefield. Though she was quick when it came to avoiding enemies. She could hide herself in illusion. I found this skill to be rather useful when the time came for fighting my enemies.

Soon, she asked that I train her. Under normal circumstances, messenger angels are not warriors. So this request intrigued me. Her weapon of choice was a bow. She seemed fond of it. When I realized what she wanted, I shared my light with hers. Was it a whim? Was it simply to learn? I do not know."

Thalia frowned thoughtfully.

_Bow?_

Just like the one she had in her dreams.

Imperius didn't seem upset by the mention of Ramiel's death. It seemed as though he had been used to such deaths. After all, he must have lost many close comrades and friends.

"What became of her?" Thalia asked.

Imperius sighed. "Corrupted. Twisted and bent to the visage of Diablo. Before slaying him, I had found her in Pandemonium, fighting his influence. She begged me to end her. Begged with every bit of her being while she was still herself. And I ran her through with my spear. In her last, dying breath, she thanked me."

Thalia grimaced. "I'm sorry."

"Why? I gave her peace."

"No, I mean... I'm sorry you lost her. No one should lose those they care about. It is inevitable, but no one deserves to have it happen to them. No matter who or what they are."

Imperius stared silently at her, contemplating her words.

Finally, he stared ahead, watching the others as they worked.

The two remained quiet for the rest of the morning.


	11. Woven Dreams

~O~

**Woven Dreams**

_Pandemonium_

_Thousands of Years ago..._

Imperius charged into the fortress.

Around him, the dead lay in pools of glowing blood, the remnants of their armor all that remained of these warriors he had once trained. Once known.

Each life was grieved. Each would be avenged by his hand. He was sure of it.

"_Imperius..._"

He heard his name carried on an icy wind. Imperius looked around, knowing that demon tricks were constantly at every corner. He would not be fooled by their petty tricks.

"_Why won't you come? Do you hate me?_"

The voice was strange. It wasn't malevolent, but carried a desperation that could also be mimicked by demons. Still, he was ready and raised Solarion high.

"Come out and fight me!" he shouted.

Imperius received no answer and made his way around a corner. He found Ramiel not too far away, wrapped in disgusting demonic corruption.

She was also impaled through the chest.

Imperius rushed to her and Ramiel let out a soft moan. The glowing blood from her wound gushed in horrid rivers down her body.

"You're here..." she gasped.

Imperius grasped the thing impaled through her and pulled, but the barbs were segmented and reverse. If he pulled any further, he would not help her, but instead rip her body in two.

"Ramiel!" he grunted, "Why have you come here? I told Tyrael - "

Ramiel didn't seem as if she heard him. "I was just the messenger..."

"Ramiel, stop! Don't listen to his lies!"

"Did it all mean anything?"

Imperius knew that Diablo must have gotten to her. He was here in the fortress; Imperius could feel his presence and smell the stench of him in the air.

"I'm dying..." Ramiel moaned, her hands shaking over the protrusion. "Please...please kill me before I..."

Imperius reached his hand down to hers, but she pulled away. "Don't..." Ramiel pleaded, "He's in my head. I can... No, please... I can't hold on much longer. Imperius...whatever I do, I just want you to know... I'm sorry."

Imperius pulled on the barb again. "No! Fight Ramiel!"

"I can't... I don't have the strength anymore..."

"You MUST! FIGHT!"

"Imperius... Forgive me."

_We can't all be strong like you..._

Imperius did not know where the voice came from, but it filled his head and he watched as Ramiel's body began to rot before him. Her armor melted, as if it were on fire and her hands transformed into terrible, long claws. Her wings vanished, leaving only burned stumps.

The scream of agony that echoed the corridors was horrific, but slowly became deeper, much more violent and angry like the call of a demon.

Imperius raised his spear, watching as Ramiel transformed into a terrible, corrupted version of her once pure, angelic being. The skull-shaped face and tattered teeth reminded him of other angels who had slowly been driven to madness by the Prime Evils.

When the corrupted Ramiel met his gaze, she snarled and lifted herself from the barb, the corruption that had trapped her slowly crumbling into dust. Imperius watched as she moved toward him, mouth slavering with black ooze, glowing green eyes fixated on him with hatred and murder.

Instead of a bow, the corrupted angel drew a long, terrifying scythe from behind her. When she moved forward again, she suddenly stopped and dropped her scythe, grabbing her head with both hands. A horrible screech escaped the corrupted angel.

Ramiel was still fighting?

Imperius lowered his spear somewhat, but that moment did not last long. She charged him with a scream and he drove his spear right through her chest.

The corrupted angel stood there, partially draped over Imperius. Those eyes widened, that jaw hung open in clear shock before a dying gasp escaped her. Those eyes seemed to glimmer slightly, those jaws seemed to smile before she finally crumbled into a burst of black ash and smoke.

_"Thank you..."_

He stood there, staring at the ash that had once been Ramiel.

Diablo would pay dearly for this.

He would pay with his blood.

O

"There can only be blood for blood!"

Imperius shouted this even as he had cleaved Diablo in two. The rest of the Angiris Council had been appalled by his actions. But Imperius had to slaughter him for what he had done. His murder of so many angels...his corruption of Ramiel...

Tyrael had been particularly disturbed by Imperius' words.

"You sent her to her doom." the Aspect of Valor whispered.

"She wanted to prove to you that she could battle on her own."

"You KNEW what those angels rushed into! Without my guidance, they - "

Tyrael shook his head. "Imperius, this is no one's fault. The demons are to blame for this. There were many deaths this day, but many victories. This is why I wanted to pull our forces back to prevent this."

Imperius snarled, standing straight. His wings snapped behind him and it almost seemed as though he would run Tyrael through.

"Do you DARE blame me for this?!" he bellowed.

"No! I do not. But you knew as well as I!"

Imperius and Tyrael were stopped by Auriel. Her robes were draped over their shoulders, giving them some manner of clarity and calm. Eventually, Imperius' fists stopped shaking and Tyrael's shoulders relaxed.

"Stop this," she insisted, "No one is to blame. Neither one of you were at fault."

Imperius was still shaking.

He let out a roar and took to the skies, resuming his slaughter of demons who foolishly stood in his path.

O

_Present Day_

There was someone in the room with her.

Thalia awoke with a soft cry, spotting a hooded shape standing there in the shadows. He was a man; a being with golden eyes...

"Are you here to rob me?" Thalia asked, tense. "There isn't much here, I assure you."

The hooded shape shook his head. "Do not fear. I am not going to harm you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I have brought those dreams to you, hoping you would understand," the being said, his voice gentle and soothing. "My name is Leilel. I am the Archangel of Dreams. Inspiration. I weave the nature of thought and desire in all things. I seek to inspire and cultivate all manner of creation in your kind as well as my own."

Thalia shivered in his presence. As a man, he looked like nothing more but a common beggar she would see on the streets of Westmarch.

Leilel sighed, his voice soft. "There is a reason you see yourself in her place. For your desire for an ethereal being was strong enough to intrigue me."

Thalia blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you ashamed? It is true. I have seen it."

Thalia shook her head rapidly. "No, that's wrong. I - I can't feel anything for him. You know that as well as I do. The end result..."

Leilel shook his head. "Sometimes a single grain of rice can tip the scale."

Thalia squinted at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Perhaps...I wish to see you succeed. I know there are others on Sanctuary who would have left him to die. But you and yours did not."

"I thought angels could not interfere in the mortal world."

"The laws have changed. Tyrael saw to that."

Thalia sat there, considering his words.

"Heal him." Leilel said, "I have faith in your kind."

Leilel turned and vanished.

O

Decorations were being set up.

Kormac struggled to reach a post for a torch so that he could light it. But he was just not tall enough. Lyndon was carrying some wood and smirked down at Eirena.

"What I wouldn't give for a handful of smoke sphere's right about now." he joked.

Thalia helped Tyrael set up posts in the ground. "Maya's celebration must go off without a hitch today."

Tyrael exhaled patiently. "Thalia, do not worry. We have it all under control."

"She is going to be thirteen. It is the coming of age from a child to a young woman." Thalia insisted. "I need to make sure it's perfect. Birthdays are very important to my mother's people. As I said; it needs to be perfect."

"Will there be others attending?"

"I've invited some of her friends and a few others from Westmarch commons. Some people I grew up with."

Tyrael looked at her curiously. "So what did you and Imperius do after I left?"

Thalia blushed a little. "Nothing. We just talked." she said, quickly.

Lyndon walked by, carrying the wood. "Is that what they call it?" he quipped.

"Must you always assume everything about a woman and man ending in something lecherous?" Thalia said, impatiently.

Lyndon smiled sweetly. "I can't see any issue with that at all!"

"No. The issue is there. It's the fact that you're rude."

"Honestly, Thalia. Fantasizing after a brute fellow like that to warm your bed? My, oh, my... I can imagine what that big boy could do with those hands of his."

Thalia's blush reddened. She pursed her lips and bent down, retrieving a stick before flinging at his head. It rebounded off of his shoulder as he raised it to protect his face and gave her a look.

"Now who's being rude?" he said.

"And I am not fantasizing about anything!"

"Then why are you so red in the face?"

Thalia let out a frustrated growl and stormed away. Tyrael gave Lyndon a stern frown and the other man shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" he asked.

O

That evening, the celebration of Maya's birthday was underway. Hadar had brought a few of her friends from the marketplace to aid at the condition that she would allow them room and board. Much to Thalia's dismay, Hadar had accepted these terms and even invited Myriam Jahzia.

Myriam had also brought several Vecin travelers.

Thalia was going to protest until she saw them arrive with food and the finest meals she had ever seen. Myriam smiled warmly and shook her hand.

"Thirteen is a pinnacle of a young lady's age, _celsa." _she told her. "This will be quite a night for Maya."

Thalia was stunned. She felt her lower lip quiver; she had been overcome by the kindness and Myriam put her arms around her.

"Aww, it's all right, _celsa_. It's all right." Myriam soothed.

As the party went underway, Imperius eventually joined. There was a large bonfire set up and several were gathered, including other small children. He was looking for chairs to sit on, but the children explained that they did not use chairs and sat on small rugs. Imperius was annoyed by this, but sat down anyway.

They had food laid out and he reached out for something to eat, but Maya tugged on his robes. He glanced down at her skeptically.

"Um, we don't eat yet." she whispered.

Imperius frowned. "Why?"

"It's tradition."

Imperius understood that concept. He let out a sigh and leaned back. "Very well..."

Thalia sat down beside him.

Eventually, Hadar addressed those of the festivities.

"We thank each and every one of you for coming," she announced, "Nothing we have or could have would ever repay you for your kindness. We are a simple farm family, but we have been welcomed, aided and loved as if you were our own. We honor all of you tonight as well as Maya!"

There was clapping around him, but Imperius did not join. This ritual was somewhat confusing for him. It was much different than how they celebrated in the High Heavens.

Hadar smiled toward Imperius. "And we honor the Aspect of Valor today as well." she continued. Despite the surprised sounds from the group, she did not waver. "Yes, that's right. Valor stands before us in mortal form. He has faced challenges of his own, but we will not discuss that now. Now, we honor him for his good deeds. Had it not been for him, we would have all surely been killed.

"Yes, that's right. There was an attack on our farm - renegades who sought to bring down justice in their own hands. And another attack by a demon wounded my daughter. Yet Valor was there to save her. We owe him much more than our lives."

Imperius frowned at her from across the bonfire, but Hadar merely smiled in response. She still acknowledged these things regardless of his actions to Thalia? Perhaps some humans forgave these things if they were insignificant compared to the better deeds.

"Now then, let us enjoy ourselves tonight!" Hadar raised her hands. "Today is a day for celebration!"

O

That evening, music was playing and the festivities were underway.

Imperius stood by himself, watching the dancers. He snorted and rolled his shoulders.

Thalia smirked at him and approached, pulling his arm. "Come on, Imperius. Dance with us."

"I do not dance."

"Just try it. It's fun."

Imperius let out a long-suffering groan when she dragged him into the group of dancers. She took his hand and held it, raising it up parallel to her face. Imperius frowned as she led him in a circular motion. Slowly, she guided him in the same manner as the others.

After a while, it wasn't so terrible. Imperius noticed how thrilled she was teaching him. She was delighted and at least no longer complaining. That was a bonus, he decided.

Lyndon watched this from afar and smiled. He elbowed Tyrael to get his attention and the angel looked over. When he saw the two, he smiled somewhat.

Suddenly, the children rushed through the dance group and one of them grabbed Imperius' arm.

"Imperius, come quickly!" she said.

He glanced down. "What is it?"

"Jonah thinks we can't tell good stories! We need you! Quick!"

Imperius glanced at Thalia and she smiled and shrugged. "Go ahead. The children want you."

"Oh...very well," Imperius murmured, as he was led away.

Thalia laughed, pleased to see him getting along well tonight. Whatever had changed, she didn't know. But this would surely help his standing with Fate.

_There is a price._

Thalia frowned to herself.

That whispered warning...

Thalia didn't want to listen or concern herself with anything right now.

Tonight was for fun and celebration.

And healing.


	12. I Shall Not Want

~O~

**I Shall Not Want**

The party gradually died down that evening.

Some were leaving for their homes and Thalia thanked them for their help. Myriam took her hands into her own and patted them.

"Stay happy, _celsa_." she told her. She glanced over her shoulder briefly with a smirk. "Find yourself a nice man to warm your bed tonight."

Thalia blushed. "All right. Can we please stop talking about my needs?"

Myriam laughed heartily and departed.

Later, Thalia and Tyrael worked on cleaning up.

"Well, that party went splendidly." Thalia said, smiling.

Eirena walked over, Maya in her arms with her head slumped over her shoulder. "The child fell right to sleep." she said. "I shall put her to bed."

"Thank you." Thalia said.

"It is my pleasure," Eirena replied. She laughed a little when Maya smacked her lips sleepily beside her ear. "She is such a dear."

Just then, Lyndon walked up to Tyrael and Thalia with a delighted, drunken grin. "The two of you are not going to believe this, but Imperius is completely drunk! It's the most hilarious thing I've seen yet!"

Thalia's eyes widened and Tyrael looked shocked.

"My brother is drunk?" Tyrael exclaimed.

"Lyndon, what have you done?" Thalia demanded.

"Nothing. Just a friendly challenge among men." Lyndon let out a belch afterwards.

The two found Imperius sitting at a table, slumped over. Thalia noticed several empty mugs lying around him and she scowled furiously at Lyndon.

"What? I didn't make him drink," Lyndon laughed. "He took the challenge. I told him I didn't think angels could handle their alcohol."

Tyrael frowned. He looked angry. "Are you mad? Imperius will take any challenge if he feels it threatens his pride in any way!"

"Oops..." Lyndon said, sheepishly.

Thalia rested two hands on Imperius' shoulders. "Hello?" she said, "Imperius?"

He lifted his head, glaring drunkenly in Lyndon's direction. "You! I certainly showed you!" he slurred, "Little fool! How dare you insult Valor in such a way! I can take any pathetic challenge humans throw at me!"

Thalia grimaced at the smell of alcohol on his breath. "Come on. You need to lay down and get some sleep."

Imperius swatted her hands aside. "Do not touch me!" he growled. "I can walk fine!"

Lyndon laughed. "I have to see this."

Imperius stood up, swayed a little and started to walk, but he ended up stumbling into the dirt. Thalia moved to help him up and he didn't refuse. They started making their way toward the house.

"Being drunk is not as pleasant as they say..." he grumbled.

"I know, I know." Thalia said.

When Tyrael started forward, she waved him off, mouthing "I can handle it". He seemed uncertain, but Thalia continued waving him off until she disappeared into the house.

She sat Imperius down in a chair and brought some bread for him. He swayed a little and frowned down at it.

"What is this?" he mumbled.

"Bread. Eat it all. It'll help suck up some of the alcohol in your body."

"Why?"

"My mother showd me this trick. I've been drunk plenty of times to tell you it works a little."

Imperius leaned forward and held his abdomen. "My stomach feels strange..."

"Uh-oh." Thalia said.

She hurriedly seized a bucket and held it under his chin, seconds before he vomited into it. She rubbed his back to help offer comfort while he did this a few times. Thalia leaned forward a bit, made a face and tried not to breathe in the horrid smell.

"Take it easy," she told him.

Imperius took a few breaths, grimacing. "Disgusting..." he muttered.

"Now we know, right?" Thalia questioned.

He nodded.

"Never take a bet from someone like Lyndon again. There's no honor in it."

He offered her the bucket and she groaned, taking it and setting it down. She just continued rubbing his back, but realized how too personal it may have felt and she pulled away.

When he leaned his head against her, she let out a surprised sound.

"You smell lovely." he slurred, chuckling. "I don't remember Ramiel having a smell, really."

Thalia glanced upwards. Maybe he just needed to talk about it.

"Uh...thank you." she murmured.

"Humans have such interesting smells. Could I smell your hair?"

"No. I don't think that's - Stop eating that!"

Imperius had begun to nibble on her hair and she yanked it from him with a blush and a glare. He let out a giggle and it sounded so strange on his usual rough, baritone voice.

"It's gone." he groaned, "All gone. Farewell!" He waved a little. "One moment in your existence, you're battling with the hordes of hell... then SUDDENLY - " He slapped his thigh for emphasis. " - you find yourself guzzling down horribly tasting alcohol just to prove a point."

Thalia grinned weakly, helping him rise. "Let's get you to bed and we can talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Imperius glared down at her. "Do you not see it, human!" he spat. He gestured to himself in a most sloppy fashion. "This! What I am! I am mortal and I can never go home!"

Thalia sighed. "I know. But we are working on it."

"Working on it..." Imperius slurred, rolling his eyes.

"Let's just get some sleep. We can talk some more tomorrow. And be quiet. If you wake up Maya, then you're staying awake with her and me."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Just be quiet, relax and get some sleep. That's all I ask."

Thalia led him to her bedroom and pulled back the sheets a little. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep in the chair beside the fire."

"No. Stay with me."

Thalia blinked once. Twice.

"Excuse me?"

Imperius gave her a drunken glare. "Just come here."

Thalia approached him like a timid doe and he put his arms around her. She yelped a little, surprised by the embrace. The warmth of him was so inviting... Gods, how long had it been...? Thalia closed her eyes, wanting with all her soul to just melt into him and let him do whatever he felt to her.

The temptation... She hated herself for feeling so weak to it. A man. A strong man's arms wrapped around her... Thalia grasped his upper arms, wanting to push him off, but feeling the thick muscle beneath the robes he wore. She rubbed them a little bit, fingers delicately kneading like a kitten.

When she felt his hand move to her head and the other lower, she snapped back to reality.

_Too far... I can't._

She wriggled from his grip, meeting no resistance. "No. Not like this. You're drunk." she said.

Imperius frowned at her, squinting. "I thought it was what you wanted. The mortal Lyndon said - "

"You wouldn't do this otherwise. You're not in your right mind. No. I'm not taking advantage of this situation. Go to sleep."

"You're lying. The temptation is there. I can see the falter of your demon half."

Thalia really wanted to forget they ever had this discussion. "Imperius, go to sleep. I'll sleep in the barn if I must. Let's just forget this."

"Why must you lie? Confess and all will be well."

Thalia shook her head rapidly, moving to the door. "No. I don't want to discuss - "

"Thalia, answer me. You are tempted. Confess it!"

"_Yes_!" Thalia suddenly roared, glaring back at him furiously. Her cheeks were bright red. "I confess it! I want you! I want you more than any mortal has ever wanted a man! I want you to take me in this bed in the most savage way possible! I want you to do whatever you please to me and damned the consequences to the hells below! Do you know how long it's been since I've had someone in my bed?! DO YOU?!"

That response clearly surprised him. His brows went up.

Thalia's hands shook and she immediately composed herself. "Despite all of that..." she sighed, resuming a quiet voice, "I know when I can't. I won't."

Imperius was silent, staring at her strangely.

"Now... I am certain I've woken Maya with this lewd sort of talk..." Thalia said, evenly. "I should go."

And she left him alone.

O

Maya was awake.

It was difficult explaining to her what Thalia had been yelling about. Fortunately, she didn't have to explain the detail exactly, because Maya had only heard her yelling, not exactly knowing what for.

"Are you angry with Imperius?" Maya asked.

Thalia sighed, glancing upwards. "Kind of."

"I'm thirteen, aunt Thalia. I'm old enough to know what goes on between a man and a woman."

Thalia grimaced. "I know. Sometimes I forget how big you're getting."

She ruffled Maya's head playfully.

"But that isn't what happened." Thalia explained. "He was drunk. Sometimes adults say things when they're drunk. Sometimes bad things."

"Sometimes they say things when they're sad too."

Thalia smiled sadly. "Yes."

"You cried when you had too much to drink," Maya said, "A lot of it was blaming yourself for mother's death." She hugged her tight.

Thalia swallowed thickly. She had no idea Maya had known about that.

"It's okay, aunt Thalia," Maya said, softly. "I don't hate you for it."

Thalia gently stroked Maya's head. "Get some sleep, honey. You had a big day today."

"Okay. But don't be mad at Imperius."

"Why do you say that?"

"I like him. And I think you do too."

Thalia made a face. She didn't want to discuss this with her niece, so she sighed and placed a kiss on the top of her head before straightening.

"I'll try." she said.

O

Thalia was laying in the chair, her dog resting in her lap.

The fire crackled and roared, but it did little to dampen the bizarre, furious sounds coming from her bedroom. She awoke with a start and looked around briefly before standing.

The dog followed her and she entered her bedroom.

Imperius was dreaming, groaning and tossing about in the bed. Thalia murmured wearily and approached him. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips tight.

"Where are you...?" he grunted, in his sleep. "I'm coming. Wait, don't..."

Thalia frowned and tilted her head.

"No... Please..."

Those words were strange on him, especially considering the desperation behind them. Thalia reached out and lightly stoked his cheek with gentle fingers. Imperius stopped mumbling and stretched a little before he seemed to calm, resuming sleep.

"Sleep, Imperius..." she soothed.

That soft, rather grating snore made her smile a little.

O

The following morning, Thalia awoke and entered her bedroom, finding Imperius sitting up with his head in his hands. She smiled knowingly and brought some water.

"Good morning." she said.

Imperius groaned. "Must you speak so loudly...?"

"I was whispering."

"It's still too loud."

"Here, try some water."

Imperius grumbled and took the offering. Thalia sat down beside him and patted his back.

"It's not pleasant, but it will pass." she said.

Imperius made several more displeased sounds before frowning down at her. "I didn't do anything foolish, did I?" he asked.

Thalia hesitated. "No."

Imperius frowned at her. "You hesitated."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did. Just now."

Thalia rolled her eyes. She didn't want to argue this early in the morning with him. So it seemed wise to try and tell him as easily as she could. "You MAY have said some things..."

Imperius squinted suspiciously. "What kind of things?"

"Things."

"_Specifically?_"

Thalia grimaced a little. "Maybe we should not worry about it?" she suggested. "That might be much more productive than sitting here, concerning ourselves with an issue that does not even matter."

"If it didn't, you would not be blushing now. Stupid girl. Stop acting like a child and just TELL ME!"

Thalia smiled angrily. "You really want to know? Fine. I'll tell you." She stood up as she said this, placing her hands on her hips. "You had those massive hands of your around me. You pushed and prodded to get me to confess my most intimate of fantasies. Fortunately, I had enough sense - and plenty of cold water after that discussion - to reject these advances."

His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Don't believe me? Well, too bad. Nothing happened, so don't worry. Your precious angelic pride wasn't violated in any way. I'm a fool in some regards, but I'm not evil. I wouldn't take advantage of someone in that condition, no matter who it was. So give that some thought the next time you want to pass judgment onto me."

With that, she left him with his jaw practically hanging open.


	13. Ache

~O~

**Ache **

Thalia was washing carrots that following morning.

Hadar found her daughter's behavior strange since she refused to talk with Imperius all day. So she found the angel training Maya and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Maya, go inside for a minute," she suggested. "Imperius and I have to talk."

Maya laughed a little. "Grandma, I can still hear you talking inside."

"Now, missy."

Maya walked away and Imperius resumed his practice. Hadar tilted her head curiously, noticing the mild focus on his face that seemed entirely too forced.

"Imperius?" she said. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Now be gone, woman. You bother me. Your very PRESENCE bothers me."

Hadar arched an eyebrow. "Does it really?"

Imperius snorted rudely.

"I heard the two of you arguing last night," she continued. "Is that what's going on here?"

Imperius huffed indignantly. "What we do in that bedroom is none of your concern."

Hadar smiled a little. "What does the bedroom have to do with this?"

Imperius paused, looked back at her with a mildly annoyed stare, but one that barely contained a hidden conflict. It looked as though he had been caught.

"Absolutely nothing." he said.

Hadar rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Imperius. The two of you are ridiculous." she murmured, "You act as if either one of you have some incurable disease."

"That is a stupid and baseless accusation."

"What was said, then? Maybe I can help."

"No. No helping, woman. You are forbidden from doing anything you call 'help'."

Hadar laughed. "You're such a child. Now tell me."

"Fine. I will. But if you breathe a word of this to Tyrael, I will kill you."

"Promises, my dear angel."

"I do not want any to know this," Imperius addressed in her native tongue.

Hadar arched her eyebrows. "You know the language of my people?" she asked.

"I know all languages ever created in the whole of creation."

"Impressive. Thalia would appreciate that even more."

So they spent the entire time speaking in Hadar's language, knowing Maya was limited in its speech and would not understand most of it.

Imperius reluctantly told her what had happened and what Thalia had told him. The entire time, he expected Hadar to be shocked by this, but instead, she look amused.

"That's it?" she said. "That's what this is about? Why does this shock you? Everyone know what Thalia feels. She was drunk and said what she was afraid to say. Thalia has confided in me about this. She feels a strong connection with you and does desire you. It's fairly obvious."

"And that doesn't concern you at all..."

"What concerns me is her happiness. And Maya's happiness. I care little of the details."

Imperius stood there, flustered. "She refused even when I was not in a proper mindset? That wasn't simply a ploy to ease my mind?"

"Regardless of what you think of us, there are mortals who do try to do good." Hadar explained, looking rather troubled now, "Thalia came to my room and told me what happened. She said she felt horrible because she wanted to take advantage of you. She wanted to just 'do it' and get it out of her system."

Imperius' eyes widened.

"Yes. Troubling as it was, she felt so guilty and it took me several hours to get her to sleep. I haven't had to do that for her since she was eight years old. Thalia couldn't do terrible things like that. It's in her very nature to be as good as she can, even when she has desires that might in fact come from a darker place."

Imperius didn't have a response now.

"No matter how strong of a being you may be," Hadar told him. "There is always someone who exists who can make you feel weak."

O

Thalia could hear someone approach her.

She made no effort to notice the golden, armored boots at the corner of her vision and continued to clean her carrots. She hoped he'd go away and not make this any more strange for them.

He took a seat across from her.

"If you're looking for something to do, the cows could use milking." Thalia said, gathering some carrots from a basket and setting them into her lap.

"Do you realize how foolish you are being?" Imperius asked, evenly.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"This is foolish."

"Whatever you say."

"It is ridiculous!"

"Maybe so."

Imperius glared at her. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but simply snorted and stood up, walking away while uttering a stream of frustrated curses. Thalia glanced to the side, smiling a little before she resumed her cleaning.

O

Thalia almost found the fact that Imperius avoided her all day rather amusing.

Well, when they arrived at the market to sell more produce, Imperius stood as far from her as he could. Hadar and Maya had stayed home - though Imperius suspected the old woman was up to something. And he didn't want to stay there and seem a coward.

Thalia thanked patrons who came by and purchased her produce. Lyndon was just a few feet away and whispered for Imperius to come closer.

The angel glanced over his shoulder briefly before approaching. "You are a fool, human Lyndon." he growled. "I should kill you for your trickery."

Lyndon smiled innocently. "What trickery?"

"You failed to tell me of the agony in my head after our contest."

"You had a hangover? It happens." Lyndon said, shaking his head. "Listen, about this whole issue with Thalia, you're going about it the wrong way."

"Contrary to belief, I understand females."

Lyndon looked confused. "You do? Hm. Gross." he said, distractedly. "Anyway, human women are different. They say one thing, but they usually mean another. Because they're worried about you knowing the truth if they have to say it. If you have to ask a woman what's wrong, she gets angry because you had to ask. Understand?"

Imperius stared blankly at him.

"All right. First, you don't ask a woman how she feels." Lyndon continued, grimacing. "They'll never tell you. That's not how women function. You have to get it out of them differently. Try giving her compliments. Get her to open up to you."

Imperius made a face. "What makes you think I care what she feels?"

Lyndon sighed. "Listen. You have just a little bit more of an attitude than I like," he said, "But I know when a fellow is into a woman."

Imperius gave him a rough push. "You know nothing..."

He walked away and Lyndon called after him. "I know SOME THINGS!"

Imperius rolled his eyes and walked back to the stand. Thalia was drawing something and the angel frowned thoughtfully.

"Attempting to sell more of your art, I see." he murmured.

Thalia seemed surprised that he spoke at all, but quickly nodded. "Yes. I thought I'd see what sort of gold I can collect today."

Imperius thought about what Lyndon had said.

"Perhaps appease to their vanity and draw them instead." he suggested. "The arrogance of man knows no limits. It would surprise me if they refused."

Thalia grinned. "Hey! That's a fantastic idea!"

"You did not think of that?"

"Not at all, actually."

Imperius curled his nose when she began to excitedly change up her approach with her customers. As he suggested, they were quite inquisitive about her skill in drawing them on paper and some paid her quite handsomely for her skills. She was thrilled and pleased with their offerings and by the end of the day, she had managed to earn several pouches full of gold.

O

Thalia counted the gold in the wagon as they made their way back to the farm.

"Five hundred and eighty-one..." she said, "Five hundred and eighty-two."

She brightened. "This is the most I've ever received in one day! Maya's going to be happy! I can fix that leak in her bedroom properly!"

Imperius glanced back; he had been made to lead the horse back to the farm while Thalia insisted on counting her earnings. He found it silly, but her excitement was warranted at this point.

"Imperius, stop the wagon." she suddenly exclaimed.

He frowned. "What? Why?"

"Just stop the wagon for a moment!"

He tugged on the reins and the horse skidded to a halt. Thalia climbed out and he frowned impatiently, watching as she approached a hot spring. A small waterfall was pouring into it.

"Gods, look at this!" she exclaimed, happily.

Imperius joined her. "What is the fascination with this spring?"

"I haven't had the chance to enjoy a good spring in years! I had no idea this was here!"

"We did take an alternate route..."

Thalia rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "It's still bright." she said. "Perhaps I can just take a moment to - AH! Imperius, what are you...no!"

She yelped when he scooped her up so suddenly and dropped her directly into the pool. Thalia surfaced a few minutes later, giving him a furious glare.

"Why did you do that?!" she cried.

Imperius shrugged. "You would have been contemplating until nightfall." he said.

Thalia frowned before a sly smirk lit her lips. She grabbed Imperius' ankle with both hands and tugged. The angel lost his balance and fell forward, straight into the spring with her with a shout.

When he surfaced, he gave her a glare. The water went up to his waist, but Thalia was hiding most of herself in it, smirking beneath the water.

"Don't you think we are far too old for these childish games?" he snapped.

She grinned. "No."

He rolled his eyes and took a step forward, but she let out a squeal and ducked out of his reach. After a few moments, he blinked and relaxed his shoulders a bit, stepping to the waterfall. He let it wash over his head and shoulders and the warmth soothed his joints and muscles.

"Hm...I suppose there could be worse things..." he pondered.

Thalia smiled and took a step forward, but Imperius grabbed her wrist, yanking her under the waterfall with him. It drenched her completely. She yelped with delight and he actually chuckled a little.

_"Any angel would be wise to fear you."_

Imperius recalled a discussion he had with Ramiel one day.

_"Do you fear me?" _he had asked.

_"As I said, any angel would be wise to. I am not so wise."_

Imperius noticed that Thalia was laughing happily, careless to the woes of the world. Actually, he had never heard her laugh before.

"It's unusual," he said, "I have not heard your laugh."

"I've laughed."

"Not like that."

Thalia smiled a little. "Like what?"

"Like you're happy."

Thalia's smile disappeared somewhat. "Hm..."

Imperius tilted his head. "I assume that wasn't a question to ask."

"No. No one's ever noticed, I suppose."

"So it's true."

Thalia sighed, but nodded. "It's been a long time."

"Even with Maya?"

"I love her, I do. With all my heart." Thalia admitted. "Sometimes, I just feel that I could have stopped her mother from dying. My sister..."

"Thalia..."

"No, no, hear me." Thalia insisted. "I will always blame myself. But I never told you completely why. I had a terrible argument with my sister long before the attack on Westmarch. I...I can't even remember what it was about, really. But it was stupid. Really stupid. It ended with me telling her to drop dead."

I wanted to take it all back. All of it. Sometimes when I look at Maya, I remind myself of what I said to my sister and it hurts. I never meant those things. I said it in anger. Then I realized, I deserve my fate. I deserve the things that came to me. I deserve all of it for what I said to my sister."

Imperius frowned. "You harbor guilt all this time?"

"I suppose I do."

She wasn't crying this time. But when Imperius looked at her long enough, he could see the pain there. Her face was resigned, expressing the truth of her accepting her fate.

"Ramiel was going to ask me something before she left," Imperius said, glancing down briefly. He met her gaze. "I didn't know what it was. I told her whatever it was, it was not important enough in comparison to battling the Lords of Hell. I think I understood what she wanted to ask."

"I guess you didn't want to face that reality?"

Imperius pointed a firm finger at her. "Don't get coy, human."

Thalia retreated a little, frowning.

"But yes." Imperius said, with a sigh. "Maybe so."

"Love really is a difficult topic for you, huh?"

Imperius let out another sigh, but through his nose. "It's the one thing I could never fathom. Not entirely, anyway." he replied, "Auriel tried to educate me, but I failed to see its necessity in war."

"Why's that?"

"What's the point in loving someone who could perish?"

Thalia thought about that. The pair had grown silent and she glanced down, trying to find a response. Imperius was watching her the entire time.

"Well, I think if you never know, that might be the worst part, really." she told him. "You could be staring at something of your dreams and think 'I should have tried at least'. You never know until you make the effort. Of course, you may become scorned, but that's the beauty of it. You learn from your mistakes."

Imperius tilted his head at that.

Thalia met his gaze and her smile disappeared.

_Oh no... _she thought.

As soon as she looked at him, she was trapped.

Imperius experienced the very same thing; when he stared into her eyes, he saw himself reflecting back at her. His soul. Not his mortal form, but his pure, angelic being.

And he was lost.

Imperius remembered that Ramiel had stared at him so reverently, so in awe of his presence that it had trapped him. He had become a victim of love and didn't even realize it until now.

But Thalia was a human. He couldn't...

Her eyes seemed distant, as if she was staring into him. There was a curiosity and a warmth that he felt. He literally _felt _a light in her that he felt in no other humans. It was soft, gentle and welcoming.

He didn't know when he had taken the back of her neck into his hand. But Thalia did not protest it. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. His chest began to ache, a deep hot ache that was both wonderful, and wretched to him.

He pushed some of the wet locks of hair away from her face with the other hand.

"Thalia..." Imperius whispered. "I can't..."

Thalia had not responded the entire time. She merely placed her hands on his shoulders, kneading there and she closed her eyes, letting his touch drown her senses.

"Please..." she begged, softly. It was soft enough that she could barely be heard.

A visceral stab went through his being. His mortal flesh stung and ached; he could barely hear anything around him through the fog that dampened his senses.

No. No, he couldn't.

But the light between them tightened. Humans possessed light and dark. They were abominations to him. Filthy creatures born from Inarius' tragic mistake.

But he saw Thalia...

Her small fingers held his head in her hands. She looked as though she could barely keep her eyes open. She seemed anguished and wanting all at once.

"Gods forgive me..." she moaned, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Imperius touched two fingers to her lips and it almost made her weak in the knees. He saw the wonder there, the desire and it made him feel weak.

He recalled Hadar's words then. And finally, it shocked his senses clear.

This was what they all meant. This was the terrible sensations of humanity.

Imperius couldn't stop. He wanted to, but...he couldn't. If he let her go, it would all be over.

So they stayed in that spring.

O

_Note _- Did I just yank that anticipation from you? ROFL. I did, didn't I? Well, no worries. It'll be back.


	14. Mortal Coil

~O~

**Mortal Coil**

Thalia and Imperius returned to the farm.

Hadar greeted them with a wave. "You're back!" she said. "How did it go?"

Thalia was trying to straighten her robes a little. She smiled a little and looked down at Maya. "I've managed to earn well over five-hundred pieces of gold."

Maya grinned happily. "Really?!"

Thalia chuckled. "Really."

Hadar looked impressed. She watched Imperius gather some things from the wagon. "That is quite impressive, dear." she said. "I assume the two of you are no longer squabbling?"

Thalia smiled. "Something like that."

"Why are you all wet?" Hadar glanced her daughter up and down.

"I...uh...tripped and fell into a stream." Thalia told her. "Imperius had to fish me out."

Hadar nodded, though she seemed to suspect otherwise. "I see." she murmured. "Well, it's nearly dark, we should be inside for dinner. And for heaven's sake, sit by the fire before you catch cold."

"Of course."

Imperius followed her into the house and Maya glanced up at Hadar.

"Grandma, do you think they...?" she began.

"Yes, dear."

Maya giggled a little. "Oh!"

"I am not certain if your knowledge of that sort of thing should frighten me or not." Hadar quipped.

Later that evening, Thalia and Imperius were sitting by the fire together, talking quietly away from the others. Tyrael was rather surprised that they were getting along this well now. Lyndon smirked at him and whispered.

"A good touch from a woman heals all man's burdens." he teased.

Tyrael frowned impatiently.

Lyndon laughed until an apple hit him in the back of the head. He let out a yelp and glared over his shoulder, but Imperius and Thalia were still talking with their backs to him.

"Nice shot, Imperius..." Thalia whispered.

"Thank you."

Thalia laughed a little as she stared into the fire. "I trust it was well?" she asked, quietly. She seemed shy after what had happened between them.

Imperius nodded, though he seemed distracted himself. "It was well..."

He looked at her. "And you?"

"It was _very _well."

"Good."

O

_Thalia leaned her head back, moaning as his lips came down upon her neck._

_His fingers laced with hers, pinning them outside of the pool. She could barely focus on anything around her. Only the sensation of his muscular, naked form pressed against her smaller frame. _

_He said nothing, but that was fine with her._

_"Thalia..."_

_It wasn't Imperius who had spoken._

_She frowned, leaning her head back a bit and spotting Leilel standing there, his features filled with sadness. She furrowed her brow, confused by his presence. Imperius did not see him, so why did she?_

_"There is a price..." Leilel said._

_Thalia smiled warily. "What?"_

_Imperius' sounds of hunger distracted her. His touch became rough, his kisses devouring. Thalia couldn't think on what the angel said._

_"You love him." Leilel said. "But there is a price."_

_Thalia moaned softly. She felt those large hands spread her beneath the water. _

_"I don't care..." she gasped._

_"You will. In time."_

_Leilel closed his eyes sadly, disappearing. _

O

Imperius struggled with himself.

What had he done?

He spoke with Tyrael that evening when Thalia was asleep. When he told his brother, Tyrael wasn't just shocked. He was horrified.

"What have you done?" he gasped.

"Do not judge me, brother." Imperius whispered, "She was there. I was there. It...happened. This mortal body weakened me. It was a mistake."

"Imperius, Thalia believed it to be something more!" Tyrael exclaimed, in a hushed whisper. "I have been mortal enough to know of these things. They do not take those situations lightly."

"Do you not think I understand?" Imperius spat.

Tyrael sighed, placing an arm around his brother. Imperius did not rebuke the touch.

"Being mortal...it's complicated. But you do seem to be understanding a little more." Tyrael explained, "I am happy to see this. I am grateful for it. But Thalia has feelings, Imperius. Make certain she is not hurt. If this was a mistake, you can correct it."

"How? How do I correct it?"

"I don't know. That is something you must learn on your own."

Imperius snorted gruffly.

Tyrael stared at his brother silently for a moment.

"What was it like?" he asked.

Imperius frowned at him. "What was what like?"

"Touch. With a mortal." Tyrael said, curiosity touching his features.

Imperius was quiet, staring down at his hands. A smile touched his lips and he looked at Tyrael. His brother was pleased to see it.

"Mortal women are certainly louder." he quipped.

Tyrael sat there, thinking on this.

"Oh." he said. He laughed a little.

"And passionate." Imperius added. His brows rose. "accommodating. VERY accommodating."

"Ah."

They were quiet again.

"That would explain why she is sleeping so well." Tyrael added, rather prudishly. "I now understand the humor in these things that Lyndon constantly talks about."

Imperius groaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

"Get some sleep, brother." Tyrael said, gently. "Perhaps with her."

Imperius gave him an annoyed stare as he made his way back into the farm.

"I'm serious. If you are to do this, don't hurt her."

Imperius entered the farm without another word. He walked into Thalia's bedroom, found her sleeping soundly. He let out a small sigh and slid into bed with her.

Thalia awoke with a small, startled sound and he hushed her.

"Calm down. It's just me." he said.

Thalia relaxed and smiled a little. She looked like a satiated lioness. "I did not expect you to sleep in my bed tonight." she murmured. "But I am glad for it."

Imperius didn't see it necessary to tell her tonight.

"I would assume the floor would not be comfortable." he said.

Thalia looked at him questionably. She understood what he asked and she glanced down between them before a smile lit her face.

"Again?" she asked.

"I wish to learn, that is all."

She laughed a little. "I'm surprised. You seemed willing to tear my head off not too long ago."

"There is an innuendo there. I sense it..."

Thalia giggled a little. It only made it worse for him.

Imperius moved, almost aggressively on top of her, but instead, she took his wrist, stopping him. "No." she said, "I want to look at you this time."

He frowned.

Thalia showed him by rolling him onto his back. His frown deepened and she climbed on top, straddling him. Thalia noticed the flustered look on his face.

"I suppose you don't bottom very often?" she asked.

"No. It is submission. I do not like it."

"Not so." Thalia explained. "I see it as me doing the work this time and you lying back and enjoying it."

Imperius gave her a funny stare. "What makes you think I will enjoy this?"

Thalia smiled, devious. "Well, if you give me a chance, I'll show you."

Imperius felt her shift on him, felt the parting of her robes. Oh. _Oh_, that was what she meant... He pursed his lips tight, watching as she moved on him, swaying her hips back and forth.

As for Thalia, she found it difficult to do much speaking. So she settled for watching him, her breathless sounds of pleasure filling the room.

Imperius seemed mildly lost about what he should do. His hands were on her exposed legs and his chest was slowly rising and falling with each deeper, thicker breath. But overall, he just seemed a little confused.

Thalia helped him by taking his hands and pulling him into a sitting position, but that certainly made her shiver intensely at the change.

He slipped his arms around her, letting out a deep, throaty hiss when she ran her hands down his neck.

"Maya is just down the hall." she warned.

Imperius gave her a look. "Are you asking me to be silent?" he said. "You were uttering some rather interesting obscenities in the forest."

Thalia was blushing. "You weren't exactly silent yourself."

"No." Imperius said. "But perhaps you should take your own advice. I'm not going to be gentle."

If it was a warning, Thalia didn't mind it.

"Imperius, I haven't had a man in my bed for years." she murmured, against his shoulder. "Do you really think I'm going to stop you?"

He actually smiled and it was the most genuine smile she had ever seen on his face.

"Then be silent." he commanded, grasping her chin a little roughly.

O

Thalia slept soundly beside him.

He noticed some of the red marks he had left on her shoulders and arms and lightly touched them. They would surely bruise later. She had insisted many times that she didn't mind before falling into a deep sleep.

In some ways, she was like Ramiel. She had even said something that reminded him of the angel.

_"I'm not really afraid of you."_

_"No?"_

_"I know I should be. But I've never been known for being entirely wise."_

_"That is for certain..."_

When she had perished, he remembered standing at the Arch, hoping to see her come back in the form of a new angel. No one had known about how he lingered there, hoping, but knowing such things would not happen. It was not how the Arch was.

That was when he knew he had to learn wisdom and move on.

No other angel born after that was anything like her.

Imperius knew this was wrong. He had to move on. He had to find another way to return to his immortal being.

Before Thalia died as well.

Such was how things were for him. He would not allow it again.


	15. Price Paid

~O~

**Price Paid**

The following morning, Imperius called Thalia to him.

"I have a gift for you." he said.

She looked surprised.

"What?" Imperius said, annoyed a bit, "I cannot offer you this? If you do not want this, I will simply have Lyndon send it back."

"No, no," Thalia insisted. "Tell me! I'll be good."

Imperius arched an eyebrow and murmured before turning to the wagon. "Close your eyes." he ordered.

She smiled and did what he said.

When Imperius turned back, he held something in his hands, took one of hers and set it into her palm. When Thalia opened her eyes, she stared down and noticed that it was a bracelet. She picked it up and studied it for a moment, smiling.

Imperius shifted a little, anxious by her reactions.

"I had it made from pieces of my armor. The enchantment on it should offer protection." he told her.

Thalia smiled, happy. "Thank you. I love it."

"Good."

Imperius was quiet, somewhat bothered and Thalia noticed it. She frowned curiously and moved closer.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to give that to you." Imperius said, absently. "The human Eirena was kind enough to suggest that human females enjoy those sorts of gifts."

Thalia laughed a little. "Guilty." she admitted, fitting the bracelet on her wrist.

"Now let's go inside. Your mother is planning to make breakfast."

"Ah. She's quite a cook, huh? I told you her food would get you addicted."

"Do not assume such things. I simply explore what tasting food is like. I just...choose hers more often."

Thalia laughed warmly.

Later, when Hadar had prepared breakfast, everyone sat down in silence as they ate. Hadar glanced up briefly at Imperius, who seemed to be thinking.

"So...what's the plan for today?" she asked.

Imperius set his fork down and cleared his throat. "I'm leaving."

Thalia and Maya looked up in shock.

"What?" Thalia exclaimed.

"I must continue on." Imperius told her. "I've made the decision that my place in heaven is far more valuable. I need to continue on my journey alone."

Hadar seemed disappointed. "I see now why you gave Thalia that gift..."

Thalia seemed a little uncomfortable. "You can stay."

Imperius frowned at her. "What? With you?"

"Well...yes." Thalia smiled weakly. "It would be long, but...why not?"

"I will not stay mortal. That is out of the question."

"What's wrong with mortality?"

"Everything! My place is in the High Heavens!"

"It can be here."

Imperius glared at her. Tyrael had been right all along. The mortal woman was insane. She had to expect that he had to leave eventually.

"I will leave." he said, firmly. "That decision is final."

"But if you - "

Imperius suddenly stood up, startling the other two. "I KNOW MY PLACE, HUMAN!" he bellowed. He spoke rigidly, but lower. "You must learn yours."

Thalia glared up at him before the look drained away into unbearable despair. His words hurt her more than he thought they would.

Hadar closed her eyes with pain and listened to the sound of Thalia leaving the house.

Imperius slowly sank back in his chair, covering his face with one hand.

Maya looked hurt.

No one said anything for the rest of the meal.

O

Thalia sat alone at her father's grave, weeping into her arm.

She looked down at the bracelet he had given her and tearfully ripped it off, throwing it as far as she could. How stupid was she? What had she truly hoped to achieve?

She had been lonely. Lonely and in despair and she clung to Imperius because it had been the only natural thing any lonely, depressed woman would have done.

But she still felt stupid.

So she sat there and continued to weep.

Leilel watched her from afar, lowering his head sadly.

O

It was slowly getting dark and Thalia had not returned home. Rain began to fall and the family had been growing increasingly worried.

Tyrael was growing concerned as well.

Hadar rushed outside and checked the barn before entering the house. "She didn't take any of the horses!" she cried, fear in her voice.

Maya was scared that her aunt was in trouble. "Is aunt Thalia coming back?"

Tyrael turned to Imperius. "What did you say to her?" he demanded.

"I told her I was leaving, and she wanted me to stay!"

"I said she would!"

Imperius took his spear and turned. "I will go bring her back." he said. "Without her horses, she could not have gotten too far."

"I'll go with you," Tyrael suggested.

"No. Stay with them. Keep them safe."

Imperius was out of the door before anyone could protest.

He raced to the barn, retrieved a horse to use before he made his way into the forest.

_Thalia, you fool. _he thought, furious, _You are mad._

The storm didn't help anything as far as tracking her was concerned. Most of her footsteps were erased by the slick mud. But Imperius had gone on worse odds than this, so he would find her. She would surely have taken the road to Westmarch, but on foot, it was a day's journey.

"Thalia!" he shouted. "Answer me!"

No response.

O

Imperius searched the remaining night and had no luck.

Internally, he was growing concerned. It felt as if he was back in Pandemonium, searching for Ramiel and finding her impaled on demonic corruption...

The sun had risen and he felt exhausted, but he had to find her.

He just had to.

His journey led him into a graveyard where he noticed shapes moving. This graveyard rested not far from Old Tristram Road. Surely she couldn't have possibly wandered this far.

Undead.

Imperius dismounted the horse and was rid of several of them in his path. Along the way, he found something glittering in the dim light. He bent down and retrieved it, noticing that it was the bracelet he had given Thalia. The very same that had been enchanted to protect her.

Imperius felt a tightening in his chest.

"Thalia!" he called again.

Several more undead bodies lumbered toward him, but he sliced through their decaying bodies with ease. The entire time, he tried to hope one of these corpses was not her.

There was a trail of blood along the road, beyond the graveyard and he followed it, finding remnants of a horse that had been ripped apart and a traveler who had been foolish enough to wander on his own. Imperius noticed an undead kneeling over the corpse of the traveler, feasting on their carcass.

He began to move toward the creature to end its un-life, but stopped.

The sounds of feeding were the only noises around him.

The undead had black hair. The undead wore a familiar set of robes and its neck was soaked in blood from where it had been bitten as a human before turning. He could also see bite marks along its arms.

The creature lifted its head, remnants of flesh and bone hanging from its mouth.

Thalia.

The undead thing was once the woman he had been pursuing. All to end this way. In her death.

The corpse stared emptily at him, eyes sunken and bloodshot.

Imperius' spear fell from his hands.

He didn't see Tyrael and Hadar behind him.

"Oh...Oh Gods..." Hadar moaned, anguished, "No. Thalia!"

She started to run toward her, but Tyrael quickly grabbed her, holding her to his chest. He took her to the ground and Imperius could barely hear her sobbing.

_They followed me...?_

Maya wasn't there, so he assumed she was being watched by Eirena... Or something.

What was her name?

He couldn't remember anything right now.

Imperius shook, watching as the growling thing made her way toward him. He stepped back.

Thalia snarled, reaching for him and he let out a fierce roar, shoving her to the ground. The undead stumbled back, falling flat before slowly staggering back to her feet.

"How dare you..." he whispered, his voice shaking. "How dare you do that to me..."

Thalia reached for him again and once more, Imperius shoved her. Tyrael covered Hadar's eyes.

"Don't look..." he told her.

Imperius retrieved his spear and ran the undead through. Thalia let out a dying screech and her undead eyes widened somewhat.

Imperius twisted his spear deeper, his lips tight and his eyes brimming.

Thalia's mouth hung open and a thin stream of blood gushed from the corners of her lips. She twitched on the weapon for a few moments before going still.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Imperius roared.

Tyrael watched his brother silently, comforting the old woman in his arms as best as he could. He continued listening to Imperius repeat this sentence over and over for what felt like hours.

O

"I know you're watching me."

Imperius was alone in Thalia's bedroom when he felt Auriel appear. She was in human form, regarding him sympathetically.

"Why do this?" he whispered coldly.

Auriel shook her head. "It was your fate, Imperius." she said, gently. "You learned the pains of being mortal. You can come home now."

Imperius stared down at his hands and watched as his very mortal being disappeared. He felt the surge of his angelic being return to him and the fiery glow of his wings.

Imperius felt his chest and stood up a bit, as if he was trying to make sense of this.

"Why her?" he asked, softly.

"I don't know..." Auriel told him.

"Because she was human..."

"What do you want me to say?" Auriel's voice was always gentle, always calm. "Pain is something I would not have wished on you, brother. But this was your fate. You had to learn somehow."

Imperius didn't offer any rebuttal.

He could not.

"Do you wish to say goodbye to the humans?" Auriel asked.

Imperius looked over his shoulder.

"No."

Auriel was surprised by his answer, but did not question it.

"Very well."

She opened a portal and Imperius followed her through it. He found himself far from the cold, deathly shadows of Sanctuary and back to the bright purity of the High Heavens.

He was welcomed back by familiar angels and warriors, but each one seemed like a stranger to him. He had been gone for so long, this felt like the dream.

Auriel seemed concerned about Imperius' lack of a reaction to his return home, but she knew that Thalia's death must have taken more of a toll on him than he claimed. He had been accustomed to dealing with the death of friends and family, but to actually embrace love again...

Itherael drifted silently into the scene and Auriel suddenly felt the air grow colder.

"You have returned," Itherael said, addressing Imperius. "Miracles can happen, it seems."

The angel of Valor looked at him. Did not speak.

He punched Itherael hard in the face.

His actions caused an alarm around him and angels moved to intervene, but he would not allow it. He stalked toward Itherael as the angel struggled to regain his senses.

"Your actions..." Imperius whispered fiercely. "...had me crawling like a beast among them."

Another punch knocked Itherael off of his feet. Imperius grabbed him and saw the trickle of glowing blood gushing down Itherael's front robes. He was not just furious. He was enraged. But he didn't yell. He didn't shout. He spoke silently, but that silence carried all the weight it needed.

"Living among them..." Imperius shoved Itherael into a statue. "Laying with one of them." Another harsh shove, cracking the stone. "Feeling for one of them." A brutal shove. "Watching them die before my eyes."

Itherael grabbed his arm. "Are you going to kill me, Imperius?" he asked, quietly.

Auriel took his other arm. "Imperius, it was not his doing!" she insisted. "Stop this!"

Imperius' hand shook before he dropped Itherael to the floor. The Angel of Fate slowly rose, holding his throat. Imperius simply walked away without a single word to follow.

"He...needs time." Auriel said gently, helping the other angel to steady himself.

Itherael continued watching Imperius' departing form. "Indeed..."

O

Imperius had spent most of the passing days in silence.

He watched the Silver City below him, thinking on the dying woman. He watched her face pass through his thoughts before the dead thing that used to be her stared back at him.

"Imperius."

He noticed Itherael standing not too far away and took a deep inhale. "Speaking to me would not be wise, brother." he warned, in a thick, grating voice.

"Leilel is here as well." Itherael told him.

Leilel stood there in his angel form; he wore white and gold robes and possessed dark blue wings. On the tops of his metal gauntlets were eyes. Imperius turned, facing him.

"Were you there?" he asked.

Leilel nodded sadly. "I was."

"I know it." Imperius whispered. "When she told me of her dreams, I knew it was you."

Leilel was silent.

"Imperius, you cannot blame yourself for this, friend," Leilel told him. "I made Thalia's dream world as pleasing and happy as I could. For you. For I knew there would be a price for her joy."

"Her death..." Imperius said.

"Yes."

"As revenge." Leilel continued. "For the shadows of death linger in faint whispers on the lips of demon-kind. They knew where she was going. All they needed to do was wait."

Imperius turned away and clenched the railing so hard, the metal began to dent.

"But it is done." Leilel said, quietly. "She was happy."

Imperius was silent for a moment. "Truly?"

"Yes. Truly. More among you than most of her life."

"...I see. Perhaps that is important as well."

The other two angels left him alone to think on this.

Imperius thought he should return to bid farewell to the human child.

But he changed his mind.

He didn't want to look upon them again.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he saw Diablo's grinning face.


	16. Ten Years Later

~O~

**Ten Years Later**

Imperius was standing at the portal.

Auriel watched him carefully. "You can do this, Imperius," she assured him. "There is no weakness in it. No one will be right to judge you."

Imperius was silent.

"She lives in Caldeum, the home of her grandmother." Leilel said. "You will find her in a small room here..."

He gestured to the portal as it changed, molded to the location in question. Imperius stepped through it without a second of hesitation.

Imperius found himself in the mortal world once before, studying his surroundings of the small, living arrangement; there were books scattered about, various sketches and paintings lining the walls, armor and weapons leaning against corners.

He turned, just as a woman entered.

Even older, he could see the young child in her. Maya bore a strong resemblance to her own mother, but the way she was built and dressed reminded him of Thalia. Only her black hair was longer and braided behind her. Those eyes were distant and hardened by the years of silence she had to live with.

She didn't look startled to see him.

"Imperius." she said, her voice soft and the very epitome of femininity.

"You remember me." he replied.

Maya nodded calmly. "I remember you disappearing quickly."

"Indeed I did. I found my way back home where I belonged."

Maya nodded her head once more. She didn't seem angry, but looked very tired. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to go back home," she agreed.

"You are not angry."

Maya smiled sadly. "Why would I be?"

Imperius glanced to the art on the walls. Her skill had greatly improved. She had drawn a portrait of Hadar that looked like a withered, decaying corpse.

"I trust your grandmother was fine?" he asked.

"She died a year ago." Maya replied.

"I see."

"She was old, Imperius. She went peacefully in her sleep."

He studied each detail of her room, the clutter and the disorganization.

"We lost the farm shortly after aunt Thalia's death," Maya continued calmly, "Grandmother never spoke again. I had lived in silence for so long, Eirena and Kormac decided it was best to take me under their wing. I learned quite a bit about being a warrior among them."

There was an uncomfortable coldness between them.

"Your aunt..." he began.

Maya shook her head. "Don't."

"You were not told. I watched them lie to you."

"I don't want to know, Imperius."

He watched as she turned to gather up a spear. He was a little surprised when he noticed the bracelet he had given Thalia wrapped around the end of the handle that connected the bladed point.

"You should." he said. "The truth is better."

Maya shook her head and he heard a faint trace of desperation in her tone. "Please, don't tell me."

"Your aunt became corrupted - "

Maya covered her ears. "Stop!"

They began speaking at the same time.

" - I was left with no choice - "

"NO!"

" - to drive my spear through her - "

"STOP IT!"

" - and end her suffering!"

Maya let out a long, horrible scream to silence his words, keeping her back to him. Imperius watched her silently now and she lowered her hands.

"You left..." she said, softly. "You didn't even say goodbye..."

"I had to leave, Maya. You know that."

"And here you are now."

He nodded.

Maya's voice dripped with contempt. "And I hate you. You corrupted my aunt. You made her so desperate for love and affection that it drove her crazy. You took my family away and do you expect forgiveness?"

"No." Imperius said, calmly. "I do not."

"You will never have it." Maya whispered. She was quiet and calm, but it made more of an impact than her screaming or weeping. "You did not see what I was left with. My grandmother? She wasted away slowly. She never spoke again. No matter what I said or did, she was silent. Whatever kept her going died with my aunt. And I blame you."

"I know."

"I hate you. It should have been you."

Imperius stood calmly. "I know you feel a wound about this. You know where I will be if you want to settle things." he said, evenly.

"Why have you come? After all this time?"

Imperius did not answer. He turned and simply lingered before a portal that opened before him.

Instead of answering, he disappeared through it.

O

"We will not see the last of her..."

"I know."

"It is a shame to see such a sweet girl fall to bitterness."

"It was my doing."

"Do not fault yourself for this."

"I do not. I expect it. She is human. Their emotions get the best of them."

"You have walked in their shoes, so you understand this."

"...I do."

Auriel stared into the pool and watched Maya's silent training. She observed the cold, logical manner in which she trained, the calm demeanor that only covered up the hatred that bubbled deep within her being.

"It was her aunt holding her together." Auriel said softly.

Imperius watched Maya. "Yes."

"And now that she's gone..."

"There's nothing to hold her back."

"No."

Auriel looked up at Imperius, noticing he still watched the pool. His fingers lightly touched the image of Maya, watching it ripple into a distorted image of the young woman.

"Imperius...?" Auriel queried softly.

"She looked up to me," he said, quietly. "One action ripped all that hope from her. It is unfortunate, that is all. She will wish to face me. I know this. I can sense it."

"And what will you do?"

"...What I have always done; what was necessary."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

"I am sorry to speak it..."

Auriel merely walked away to leave him alone for a time. Imperius simply watched the pool.

Maya's image looked right at him.

He did not know if she truly knew he watched or not.

Diablo laughed in his head.

O

_Note - _Well, there's the end. It may definitely warrant a sequel. It's somewhat obvious. LOL. But yeah, it wasn't a happy ending. But such is the world of Sanctuary.


End file.
